


La Voz De Scheherezade

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mil y Una Noches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry es el hijo predilecto de la caravana de artistas errantes, Severus Snape es un sultán con el corazón roto. El destino los reunió en las peores circunstancias, pero una vieja historia del desierto cobra vida dentro del palacio y la voz de Scheherezade ha encontrado un nuevo portavoz.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. Erase una vez un sultán

Severus Snape tenía fama de ser un príncipe, no, un Sultán muy cruel. Pero no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en que Snape fue un príncipe feliz, y cuando su padre murió, tomó el mando de su pueblo con mano firme y gentil. Tenía una esposa a la que amaba más que a la luz del sol, más que a la noche y su luna, más que a las estrellas mismas.

Pero todo se convirtió en dolor cuando su esposa intentó asesinarlo mientras dormía. Él terminó matando a su esposa, con el corazón roto por la traición. Sus guardias se llevaron el cadáver de la mujer, pero el carruaje donde llevaron a la Sultana terminó siendo asaltado por ladrones poco convencionales.

Eso le dio al Sultán una pauta de que el atentado a su vida había sido orquestado por su medio hermano, el príncipe Thomas Riddle, hijo bastardo de su padre Tobías, quién aunque amaba al niño, no podía darle su apellido, dejandolo a resguardo de una familia de abolengo que prometió cuidarlo.

De alguna forma, el joven se enteró de su estatus como bastardo, aunque había adoptado el apellido de la familia que lo crió como propio y quería el trono. Formó un grupo de rebeldes que habían intentado derrocar al joven Sultán en más de una ocasión. El último atentado fue el más letal, pero no muy efectivo, al menos, no con su vida.

La traición de su esposa Bellatrix fue un clavo en su corazón, y más al saber que había estado viéndose durante meses con Riddle. Esa noche, el joven Sultán destruyó la habitación que ambos compartieron y ordenó que se sellara y nadie más la usará mientras él estuviera con vida.

Desde entonces, había sido déspota, cruel y sanguinario, aunque su gente no tenía que temer de él, sino sus hijas.

El Sultán tenía entre sus obligaciones el estar casado, pero la traición de Bella había llenado su corazón de oscuridad, así que para cumplir sus obligaciones, tomaba una esposa y la mataba al día siguiente.

Aún era joven y no necesitaba un heredero pronto, así que ninguno de sus asesores pudo convencerlo de que abandonara esa práctica.

Los padres del reino habían pagado para que los viajeros se llevaran a sus hijas, o las habían casado con los hijos de sus amigos y pronto, no quedó ninguna mujer soltera, siquiera viuda, con la que el sultán pudiera casarse.

El sultán Snape había propuesto a sus asesores que buscarán una doncella entre los pueblos vecinos y todos temblaron. Eso podía provocar una guerra con algún reino vecino, además de que estaban seguros de que la fama de sanguinario de su sultán ya se había diseminado por otras latitudes.

Fue entonces, cuando uno de los asesores menos reconocidos habló—¿Y si lo casamos con un joven? Nada en nuestras leyes impide ese tipo de matrimonios—Ofreció Arthur Weasley.

—¿Un joven? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué se casaría con un hombre? ¡Debe proveer un heredero! —Le gritó Argus Filch, otro asesor del sultán.

—Pues si continúa matando a sus esposas, nunca veremos uno—Terminó Arthur.

—Pienso… que la idea tiene mérito—Contestó Albus Dumbledore, el asesor principal del sultán y amigo cercano del mismo, habiendo sido mentor del joven. Le dolía ver a su joven pupilo tan sumido en la desesperación y el dolor—De todas maneras, él desconfía de las doncellas, y nada nos dice que confiara en un joven, pero sí de todos modos va a morir…—La idea era horrible, pero había algo que impulsaba a Albus a creer que esa podía ser la solución, aunque no sabía por qué lo creía.

—¡Bien! Si está decidido, entonces debemos buscar un joven para que despose—Terminó Filch, no muy convencido de la decisión del consejo.

* * *

Quiso la suerte o la desgracia, que los pasos de Albus y Arthur fueran hacia las afueras del reino. No había realmente mucho, ya que dentro de las murallas del reino se respiraba vida, pero fuera de ellas, solo había arena y palmeras datileras, muy separadas entre sí.

Eso es por lo que las notas musicales eran discordantes con el paisaje.

Una extraña melodía flotaba en el aire, y los dos hombres se vieron arrastrados a lo largo de la muralla hasta encontrar un oasis en el desierto. Un oasis de telas y espejos; especias pululando en el aire, llevando a los que las olían, reminiscencias de tierras lejanas; había infinidad de cachivaches y artistas; músicos tocando el laúd, otros tocando arpas y guitarras, címbalos y en medio de todo eso, una cobra en manos de la criatura más hermosa que hubieran visto nunca.

La criatura era difícil decir si era hombre o mujer, ya que la tela que envolvía su cuerpo le daba cierta forma andrógina, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros pero poseía un movimiento revuelto y salvaje, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, brillando con fulgores sobrenaturales, y la piel era sedosa y besada por el sol, con un cuerpo apenas marcado de músculos, moviéndose al compás de la música. La serpiente reptaba en los hombros de la criatura andrógina mientras esas caderas invitaban a unírsele y a la vez, daba temor acercarse a lo que solo podría ser un djinn o un malak*.

Los dibujos sobre aquella piel, se movían de forma ondulante, imitando a la serpiente y finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la música terminó y el baile también. La deliciosa criatura se llevó su presencia y los dos hombres se movieron con ella.

Finalmente, llegaron a una tienda donde había una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, sirviéndole una sopa en un cuenco a otro hombre igual de hermoso, que llevaba un artilugio extraño en los ojos, dándole una apariencia extraña, pero no por eso, se veía menos atractivo.

La criatura salió de nuevo, luego de haber estado en la tienda unos minutos y los dos hombres pudieron ver que era un joven. Se había amarrado el cabello y vestido con una camisa y pantalón de colores llamativos y decorado con cuentas y trozos de espejo.

La mujer pelirroja le insto a sentarse alrededor del fuego y le paso un cuenco. La cobra que había usado en el baile, salió de la tienda y se posó de nuevo en el cuello del muchacho. La mujer pareció habituada a esa escena y sencillamente tendió un ratón muerto en el suelo, antes de que la serpiente bajará por el cuerpo del chico hasta el suelo, para devorar su alimento.

—Buenas tardes—Dijo Albus y los tres comensales casi tiraron sus platos—No se alarmen, somos consejeros del sultán. Necesitamos su ayuda—Las palabras brotaron de sus labios antes de que las pudiera detener.

El hombre y la mujer mayores, se miraron antes de invitar a los recién llegados a la tienda. El joven se quedó detrás para recoger los enseres, así que en cuanto acabó, se escabulló cerca de la tienda para oír la conversación.

Por lo que había alcanzado a oír, el sultán detrás de la muralla había sido una vez un gobernante justo, noble y gentil, pero fue traicionado de la peor manera por la mujer que él más amaba, así que se cegó de dolor y rabia, y cada que contraía nupcias, al día siguiente ejecutaba a su esposa en turno.

Ahora le pedían ayuda a sus padres para ofrecerle al sultán su mano, ya que habían agotado todas sus posibilidades y no quedaba ninguna joven que el sultán pudiera desposar.

Su padre les dijo que se largaran, que buscaran a un joven detrás de sus muros, pero el hombre que dijo llamarse Arthur, le insistió en que ningún joven era tan hermoso como el suyo, y que el sultán no consentiría casarse con ningún hombre a menos que fuera hermoso.

El joven se ruborizó y escucho el resto de la conversación antes de que sus padres corrieran a los recién llegados. Decidió entrar.

—¿Padre? —Dijo Harry desde la entrada de la tienda.

—¿Qué sucede hijo? —.

—¿Podría ir con Apep a conseguir dátiles? Vi una palmera muy cargada cerca de aquí—.

—Está bien hijo, pero no tardes en volver—.

—Si padre, gracias—.

El joven corrió hasta una palmera, que él sabía que estaba cargada de dátiles justamente pero luego de cosechar bastantes y meterlos en una bolsa, corrió hacia el desierto, esperando estar lejos antes de hacer lo siguiente.

—Apep, ya sabes que hacer—La serpiente se deslizó de los hombros del muchacho y trazó un círculo perfecto alrededor del joven mientras este decía algo en una lengua ininteligible.

Una llama surgió de la nada y fue tomando la forma de una persona hecha de fuego antes de dirigirse al joven, su rostro parecido a cenizas con boca y ojos como brasas.

—¿Quién me llama? ¡Ah, eres tú! ¿Qué deseas ahora joven? Ya te concedí el don de las lenguas y la visión para ver el mundo tal cual es—.

—Solo deseo una visión del futuro, tu Djinn, el más poderoso entre los tuyos…—.

—Las lisonjas solo te ayudaran hasta cierto punto joven, pero debo decir que de todos mis amos, has sido uno de los más agradables—El Djinn suspiro—Está bien, ¿Qué tipo de visión quieres? —.

—Quiero saber qué sucederá si me desposó con el sultán de estas tierras, y que sucedería si me niego a hacerlo—.

—Muy bien—El Djinn aplaudió una vez y una voluta de humo envolvió a Harry, llevándolo a un lugar en medio del tiempo.

La primera visión era de él con cuatro niños de cabello negro y ojos verdes, negros y violetas, todos vestidos con ropas ricamente decoradas y en medio de un jardín casi tan perfecto como el Edén. La segunda visión lo mostraba a él con su familia, siendo separados de la caravana, rumbo a las tierras del oriente, pero su madre sufría al pensar en abandonar la caravana al igual que su padre.

El joven se tambaleó y miró al djinn quién lo miraba con algo parecido al cariño.

—¿Te preguntas como había niños en tu futuro? —Harry asintió—No lo note la primera vez que nos vimos, pero al parecer, tienes una bendición de Alá en tu sangre, la capacidad de dar vida. Y con los dones que te he concedido, eres decisivo para el futuro de esta tierra. Sin embargo, todo en esta vida tiene un precio y dependerá de ti y tus deseos lo que suceda—.

El joven asintió y volvió a hablar en esa lengua ininteligible y el djinn se fue disolviendo en humo y cenizas. El djinn no hizo más que revolverle las ideas pero dejó algo en claro: él era decisivo para estas tierras y su corazón era noble y bueno. No podía en buena conciencia, dejar a tanta gente a su suerte.

* * *

La caravana de los artistas errantes, estaba formada desde romaníes hasta beduinos, desertores, apátridas, etc., etc., etc. Todos eran señores de su arte, pero no señores de una tierra. Solo se tenían entre ellos y por eso, esa noche alrededor de la fogata, todos opinaban sobre el destino del joven bailarín.

—¡No entregaré a mi hijo a ese maníaco! ¡Solo lo usara una noche y lo matara! ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que entregue a mi sangre? ¿Ustedes entregarían a sus hijos? —Dijo James Potter. Él y Lily, su esposa, junto con Harry, su hijo, habían venido de las tierras de Bretaña. Adoraban a los dioses de la naturaleza y aprendieron pronto sobre los dioses de las tierras de arena.

—Pero entonces vendrá el hombre con su ejército y nos barrera como polvo ¿Quieres que nos barran? ¿Quieres que se lleven a todos nuestros hijos en represalia? ¡No sabemos que pueda hacer el sultán de estas tierras si es tan cruel como dicen! —Una voz se elevó sobre todas, diciendo lo que todos pensaban ¿Por qué debían sufrir todos si podían resolverlo entregando a Harry.

Harry dio un paso al frente... y otro y otro hasta estar frente a todos, justo frente a la fogata y al lado de su padre.

—Aceptare desposarme con el hombre—Dijo, la voz más firme de lo que en realidad sentía.

—Hijo…no, por favor… piensa en nosotros, podemos irnos, huir… no nos alcanzara—.

—Lo sé, padre, pero no puedo dejar que esta tierra sufra. No puedo permitir que más sangre siga manchando la arena—.

—¿Por qué? No tenemos patria hijo, solo nos tenemos entre nosotros… no nos hagas esto hijo—.

—Padre, sé que es difícil de entender, pero sé que puedo resolver esto. Por favor, déjame ayudar—.

James suspiro mientras Lily lloraba detrás suyo.

—Mi bebé, ¿Estás seguro de esto? —.

—Mas que nada mamá—.

A James Potter no le quedaba más que aceptar la voluntad de su hijo, y rogaba a todos los dioses que la corazonada de su hijo fuera cierta.

—Bien, hay que vestirte para la boda—Dijo James mientras el resto de la caravana parecía respirar tranquila.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba furioso con su consejo. Él había pedido expresamente una doncella de algún otro reino, pero sus consejeros inútiles le habían conseguido a un joven. Así que el sultán estaba ahora esperando a su “esposo” en la sala del trono.

Se había puesto la misma ropa que usaba para todas sus bodas. Que fuera un joven no hacía ninguna diferencia. El joven entro cubierto por un manto rojo, el color que marcaban sus costumbres, decorado en hilo de oro con figuras de hojas, flores y animales desconocidos en su tierra. Venía acompañado de un anciano y dos figuras que debían ser sus padres.

Snape observó a ambos. La mujer era bella como un atardecer y el hombre parecía haber sido un dios antiguo, ambos eran atractivos. Eso indicaba que su progenie era probable que fuera hermosa. El anciano tenía los ojos (y el cabello) plateados y algo nublados, como si tuviera los secretos del mundo pero no pudiera hablar de ellos.

El anciano se acercó y el joven le siguió. Se paró frente a Severus y le hizo una reverencia—Oh gran sultán de estas tierras, mi pueblo te ofrece a este joven como pago por la generosidad que has ofrecido al permitirnos acampar en tus dominios. Recibe las bendiciones de nuestra gente y sus dioses y esperamos seas feliz y dichoso en tu vida conyugal con nuestro hijo favorito, Harry Potter—.

El joven se arrodilló ante Severus y el anciano descubrió el manto, revelando a una criatura que no debería existir. Severus Snape tuvo que contener un jadeo de sorpresa al ver al hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, incluso más que cualquiera de sus esposas, incluso más que su amada Bellatrix.

El joven parecía hecho de seda hilada por el sol, el cabello como ébano y los ojos como esmeraldas o aguamarinas, los labios eran llenos como de una mujer sensual, pero una mujer jamás podría lucirlos como este joven. Sobre sus hombros, una cobra real estaba posada cómodamente y parecía proteger al muchacho.

Iba vestido con seda azul y verde de damasco con hilo de plata y piedras preciosas, su cabello estaba trenzado con lo que parecían perlas negras y blancas, un sencillo arete de oro en su oreja izquierda y sus pies descalzos iban decorados con los tatuajes de las tierras hindúes para la fertilidad. Eso no lo entendió Severus, pero lo ignoro en favor de continuar con la boda.

El joven se levantó y se sentó en un sillón puesto expresamente para él, sin dejar que la cobra abandonara sus hombros. La mortal serpiente parecía muy cómoda con el joven.

Los padres del muchacho besaron muchas veces la frente de su hijo y le decían que lo amaban y que lo amarían en esta y la siguiente vida. Por primera vez, Severus Snape se sentía un poco culpable por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero su corazón herido seguía clamando por sangre, así que ahogó a la voz que le decía que permitiera al joven vivir.

La boda continuo entre la ceremonia de unión, banquetes y bailes, y pronto, fue el turno de que la pareja real se fuera a consumar su matrimonio a sus habitaciones. El sultán había hecho esto muchas veces, en total doce. Un matrimonio por mes desde que su esposa fue muerta por su propia mano. Doce vidas arrancadas por la causa de su dolor.

Esperaba que pronto su consejo entendiera que él no quería más matrimonios. Incluso pensaba buscar un sucesor dentro de su reino, pero ellos querían un heredero de sangre real, y él no podía confiar en nadie más, mucho menos en su esposa. Así que quizás la muerte de este joven sería la gota final al vaso, para que su consejo por fin se rindiera.

Finalmente llegaron a la suite preparada con comida, dulces y flores. El joven se veía complacido y se empezó a quitar la ropa, saltando sobre el mullido colchón e invitando a su esposo a unírsele, pero Severus se negó a seguir al joven al lecho.

—No puedo hacerte el amor, porque no lo siento por ti. Ni lo sentiré nunca más por nadie—.

—Pero mi señor, soy tu esposo por esta noche. Jamás he sido tocado por hombre o mujer y sé que mañana será mi último amanecer. No quiero morir sin haber probado el paraíso terrenal—.

Severus besó la mano del joven y luego la frente—Eres un joven hermoso y me niego a tomarte. Mañana tu hermosa cabeza rodará e iras inmaculado al paraíso—.

—¿Al menos podrías dirigirte a mí por mi nombre, solo por esta noche, esposo? —.

—¿Harry? —Harry asintió—Entonces te concedo la gracia de llamarme por mi nombre, Severus—.

—Severus, un nombre adecuado para alguien como tú, esposo—Harry empezó a vestirse de vuelta, y puso a Apep, su cobra, en un cojín, y esta se enroscó, asomando su cabeza— _¿Te gustaría tu historia para dormir Apep?_ —.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Severus estaba asombrado de las sibilancias salidas de esa hermosa boca. El joven parecía hablar con la serpiente, ya que esta asintió claramente a lo dicho por el joven.

—Oh, lo siento, Severus. Le preguntaba a Apep si quería entonces su historia para dormir—.

—¿Hablaste con la serpiente? —El joven asintió.

—Tengo el don de las lenguas, puedo hablar con cualquier criatura creada bajo el cielo, ya sea que viva en el aire, el agua, la tierra o el fuego—.

—¡Eres un mago! —.

—Bueno, si eso significa tener el don de las lenguas, pues sí ¿Eso es malo? —.

—¡Eres un mago! —Severus estaba en shock—¿Dijiste historia, para dormir, a una serpiente? —Severus no sabía que era más impactante, que su nuevo esposo fuera un mago o que la cobra real fuera una mimada mascota.

—Si—Asintió el joven—¿Te gustaría oírla? Normalmente solo cuento historias a Apep, en su lengua, pero él entiende mi lenguaje, así que podrías oírla también—.

Severus estaba intrigado por que historia podría contar un mago, así que se sentó al lado de su esposo y se acomodó, observando como el joven acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente, tomaba algo de jugo de granada frío que había en las jarras de la mesa del festín de la noche de bodas, para aclararse la garganta y comenzó.

—Erase una vez, un joven que criaba cabras en el desierto. Lo miraban mal sus congéneres por ser el primero en tener el cabello rojo, pero era listo como un djinn aunque nadie lo creyera, y esta es la historia de cómo el joven Alí Babá consiguió vencer a una banda de ladrones…—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Djinn es un genio de la mitología musulmana, y si, hablamos de los genios “tres deseos” normalmente. Pero los djinn eran más complejos dentro de la mitología árabe. En cuanto a malak, es otra palabra para decir Ángel.
> 
> Como adivinaran, este fic esta inspirado en Las Mil y Una Noches, pero también en una de sus adaptaciones para el cine llamada “Arabian Nights”. No es la mejor película del mundo, pero es bastante entretenida y le daban un giro diferente a Scheherezade y Schahriar, al darle un antagonista, que no fuera solo la esposa infiel.


	2. Ronniekins y los 40 mortífagos

— _¿Alí Baba? ¿En serio? ¡Ya he escuchado esta montones de veces! ¿Por qué no les cambias al menos los nombres?_ —Dijo Apep, desde su cómodo cojín, haciendo reír a su dueño. Para un hombre a punto de morir, su humano parecía muy sereno. Quizás era por esa cosa que había hecho el djinn, Apep no lo sabía.

—Severus, ¿te importaría si cambio un poco la historia? Apep dice que le he contado muchas veces esta historia y que quiere que le cambie los nombres—.

—Yo también he escuchado esta historia. Sería algo nuevo escucharla con otras personas ¿A quién tienes en mente? —.

—Creo que el hijo de su consejero Weasley sería adecuado. Aunque está en la guardia real que nos trajo a mis padres y a mí, parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar y su cara es agradable—.

—Bien, entonces él será Alí Baba, ¿Y quién serían los ladrones? —.

—Uhmm, ¿Tendrías objeciones si uso a tu medio hermano y sus seguidores como los malos? —.

—En lo absoluto—.

—Bien, entonces: Erase una vez, un joven que criaba cabras en el desierto. Su nombre era Ronniekins…—.

—¿Ronniekins? Pensé que él joven que los trajo era Ronald, el hijo menor de Arthur—.

—¿En serio? Sus dos bufones reales lo llamaron así. Eso explica por qué se sonrojo cuando escuchamos ese nombre. No importa, Ron servirá. Bien, continuando, a Ron lo miraban mal sus congéneres por ser el primero en tener el cabello rojo en su comunidad, pero era listo como un djinn aunque nadie lo creyera, y esta es la historia de cómo el joven Ron consiguió vencer a una banda de mortífagos…—.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Ron era un humilde criador de cabras y aunque era el primer criador de cabras de su región en tener el cabello rojo, no era el primero de su familia en tenerlo. Su madre, padre y todos sus hermanos tenían cabello rojo, como las llamas de las fogatas y desafortunadamente, eran muy pobres también._
> 
> _Su pequeña hermana Ginevra estaba enferma de una enfermedad extraña y desconocida, los médicos decían que su tratamiento sería tan caro que no lo podrían pagar, así que su familia estaba desesperada por completo._
> 
> _Ron estaba pastando su rebaño para engordarlo y venderlo, esperando juntar para, al menos, una de las medicinas de su hermana y así prolongar su vida un poco más. Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una de sus cabras se salió del grupo y lo notó cuando ya estaban muy lejos del sendero principal._
> 
> _El joven pelirrojo estaba muy enojado por esto. Una cabra menos era dinero menos para la medicina de su hermana, así que tuvo que amarrar al resto del rebaño y partir a buscarla… y perderse el almuerzo, así que eso no ayudó a su humor de perros._
> 
> _Luego de una hora buscando a la cabra, Ron finalmente encontró sus rastros y corrió esperando que la cabra estuviera bien. Cuando llegó, encontró a la cabra masticando un arbusto en lo alto de un risco de piedra. Ron escaló el risco y tuvo por fin al alcance a la cabra perdida._
> 
> _Pero los caminos de Alá son misteriosos y Ron se encontró con un espectáculo que sus ojos no debieron ver, o al menos, pensó eso en esos momentos. Mortífagos, muchos de ellos, cabalgando detrás de su líder, Tom Riddle, a quién llamaban por el nombre dado por uno de sus enemigos, Voldemort, el vuelo de la muerte. Porque cuando mataba, era como si la muerte llegara volando y arrancando la vida de los mortales._
> 
> _Ron se escondió y puso sus manos en la cara del animal, cerrando la boca de la cabra para evitar ser detectados. Estaba seguro de que si Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo descubrían, sería su último día, así que contuvo sus ganas de gritar de pánico y procuro que él y la cabra hicieran el menor ruido posible._
> 
> _Los hombres finalmente pararon frente a una cueva y Voldemort se acercó a la oscura piedra que parecía una puerta al infierno, de lo negra que era. —¡Ábrete Sésamo! —Gritó el assassin y la piedra se movió hacia un lado, revelando un interior dorado dentro de una cueva amplia._
> 
> _Había montañas de oro, piedras preciosas y tesoros diversos. Fue cuando los mortífagos revelaron los bultos de sus camellos y añadieron más oro y joyas, seguramente producto de sus fechorías. Finalmente, luego de un rato, la comitiva volvió a subir a sus caballos y cerraron la entrada de la cueva con la contraseña contraria “¡Ciérrate Sésamo!”._
> 
> _Ron espero y espero, hasta que el ruido de la comitiva ceso y había pasado un rato desde que se escuchó algún sonido fuera de los insectos. Estaba empezando a anochecer, así que Ron partió por sus cabras y se aprendió el camino de regreso, decidiendo que el viejo adagio debía ser correcto para él en este caso: ladrón que roba a ladrón._
> 
> _Él no iba a robar ese oro mal habido para darse una gran vida, sino solo para pagar las medicinas de su hermana, así que tomo valor y se acercó a la negra piedra gritando igual que el assassin—¡Ábrete Sésamo! —._
> 
> _La piedra se abrió y reveló que lo visto a la distancia era apenas un poco de la riqueza real de aquellos ladrones y asesinos. La cueva era tan amplia que parecía llegar al mismo centro de la tierra y estaba repleta de joyas y tesoros del piso al techo. Había lámparas de aceite iluminando todo el interior que de tanto oro, refulgía con destellos dorados._
> 
> _Ron tomó una bolsa abandonada en el piso y tomo suficiente oro como para pagar el tratamiento de su hermana. Cerro la bolsa y se alejó del lugar, gritando—¡Ciérrate Sésamo! —._
> 
> _El joven era una sombra entre sombras cuando salió de la cueva llevando consigo el futuro de su hermana. Tomó su cabra, alcanzó a su rebaño y alumbrando el camino con una antorcha y la bolsa bien sujeta a su cadera, oculta entre la horda de animales que guiaba, regresó a su hogar._
> 
> _Nada en su comportamiento delató algo extraño, pero al día siguiente, cuando llegó con un puñado de monedas de oro, su familia interrogó al joven sobre su procedencia._
> 
> _—Me las dio un extraño hombre—Dijo Ron—Parecía ser un loco, pero vestía ricos ropajes de seda e hilo dorado, y me agarró del rostro, diciéndome que mis penas se irían y me dio este puñado de monedas. Luego se fue y desapareció de mi vista, pero conté las monedas y son suficientes para pagar el tratamiento de Ginny—Terminó Ron sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos._
> 
> _Su familia no tenía motivos para sospechar nada de Ron, y su historia, aunque increíble, no era improbable, así que tomaron de buena gana las monedas y mandaron traer a los médicos quienes atendieron a la joven prontamente._
> 
> _La joven tardo tres días en recuperarse, pero la lozanía volvió a su rostro. Su familia y amigos estaban tan felices por ella, que incluso Ron accedió a sacrificar una cabra de su rebaño para festejar el regreso de su hermana a la tierra de los vivos._
> 
> _Los vecinos acudieron al festín y quiso el destino que la joven posara sus ojos en el hijo del rico mercader que vivía a unas calles de ellos. El joven solía caminar por las calles aledañas y su hermana, quién ya estaba en edad casadera, empezó a soltar pequeños suspiros cuando miraba en su dirección._
> 
> _Ni su madre o padre, ni sus dos hermanos quienes solían hacerle la vida miserable con sus bromas (a él y a todo el vecindario), ni ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, observó a Ginny soltar la traicionera lagrima de dolor, sabiendo que el hijo de un rico, jamás posaría sus ojos en una mujer de tan baja clase social._
> 
> _Podrían haber sido los djinn, o algún espíritu travieso del desierto, de esos que susurran a los oídos de los viajeros perdidos para que se alejen del camino que los salvaría de la muerte, nadie lo sabría, pero Ron tuvo una idea. Una idea muy peligrosa. Pero su hermana valía el riesgo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—Esta historia no se parece al Alí Baba que yo recuerdo—Dijo Severus, interrumpiendo el relato de su esposo.

—Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de artista errante sería si siguiera un guión escrito y seguido al pie de la letra por todos, cuando he escuchado miles de versiones de esta misma historia—.

—¿Miles de versiones? —.

—Sí, había un derviche que contaba una versión donde Alí Baba mato a los 40 ladrones con una espada encantada que había en la cueva y luego estaba este druida que contó que Alí Baba en realidad se llamaba McLaggen y que se había robado el tesoro de unos Leprechauns—.

—¿Qué son los Leprechauns? —Severus jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

—Unos duendes que según dicen, siempre llevan una olla de oro y que puedes encontrarla al final del arcoíris—Harry espero un par de minutos, observando a Severus reflexionar sobre algo—¿Quieres que continúe la historia, Severus? —.

—Sí, creo que si—.

—Bien, como iba diciendo…—.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Ron fue hasta la casa de su mejor amiga en este mundo y la persona más inteligente que conocía, Hermione, la hija de la costurera, a la que él le vendía a veces el cuero de cabra para hacer chaquetas y gorros._
> 
> _Hermione era, hasta hace unos años, una chica sin gracia y la que llamaban mandona los otros chicos, pero ella sabía que era mejor que todos. Estaba segura de que Alá le señalaría el camino, y así fue, aunque en ese momento, ella no lo sabía. Ron Weasley, tocó a su puerta._
> 
> _—Hermione, necesito tu ayuda—._
> 
> _Hermione escuchó al joven contar su historia, la cueva, Voldemort, sus mortífagos, Ginny recuperándose y luego, ver la cara de desolación de su pequeña hermana al saber que jamás estaría con el joven que hacía latir su corazón aceleradamente._
> 
> _—¿Por qué no regresas a la cueva? —Dijo con sencillez Hermione._
> 
> _—¿Y si Voldemort y sus secuaces se dan cuenta de la falta de oro? Esta vez no pasó nada porque me lleve apenas un puñado. Para nosotros es una fortuna, pero para ellos es apenas un par de monedas que no notarán si falta, pero si me llevo más de un puñado, sabrán que alguien sabe su secreto y Voldemort tiene espías por todos lados—._
> 
> _Hermione pensó y pensó hasta que chasqueo los dedos con una solución._
> 
> _—Regresa a la cueva Ron, pero no te lleves nada, revisa hasta dónde llega la cueva y luego busca una salida de ella. Cuando la encuentres, márcala y regresa al lugar llevando material para construir un pozo cerca de ella. Una vez terminado, regresa a la cueva y carga tanto oro como puedas y tíralo al pozo, excepto una parte que te llevarás a casa, habiéndola mojado de antemano—._
> 
> _—¿Un pozo con oro? —._
> 
> _—¿No lo ves Ron? Voldemort puede sospechar que te robaste su tesoro, pero no si cuentas una versión donde siguiendo a una de tus cabras, perdiste el rumbo y un djinn, un djinn de los buenos, te guio al pozo, buscando saciar tu sed del inclemente sol. Entonces viste que debajo del agua, había destellos dorados y el djinn no solo calmo tu sed, sino que te llevo a un tesoro—._
> 
> _—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —._
> 
> _—Exacto—._
> 
> _—No te sigo—._
> 
> _—Voldemort se preguntará como obtuviste el dinero, pero una vez que escuche tu versión, buscará el pozo, que tendrá un tesoro debajo. Naturalmente verá la cercanía del pozo a la cueva y pensara que sencillamente parte de su oro se deslizo de alguna manera más adentro de la tierra y el agua arrastró el oro hacia el pozo—._
> 
> _—Pero destruirá el pozo—._
> 
> _—Pero no podrá relacionarte con un robo a su cueva—._
> 
> _Ron iba a decir algo, pero calló sabiamente. Su amiga era sencillamente mucho más inteligente que cualquier consejero del mismo sultán…_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Rayos naranjas iluminaron el recinto y los pájaros trinaron, indicando el inicio del día. Severus observó a Harry callándose y levantándose de la cama.

—Bueno, es hora de comer mi última comida esposo. Me gustaría que te unieras a mí en esta ocasión, como un favor personal—.

Harry se sentó sobre el cojín y empezó a servirse de las viandas traídas por las doncellas mientras Severus se sentaba al lado del joven. Por un lado, sabía que tenía que cumplir su misión personal de evitar el matrimonio y mandarle el mensaje claramente a su consejo, pero por el otro, este joven no había terminado su historia.

Además, el joven era una incógnita tras otra. Había recorrido todo el mundo con la caravana y había visto, oído y probado cosas con las que él solo podía soñar. Lo maravilloso que sería poder ver el mundo a través de sus ojos. Y el don de las lenguas… hace siglos que no había un mago verdadero pisando sus tierras…

Severus estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Harry se levantó y dejó a Apep en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Estoy listo, Severus. Solo te pido el favor de impedir que mis padres vean mi ejecución—.

—¿Y la historia? —.

—Supongo que algún día, podrías oírla de algún artista errante. No me preocuparía por eso, esposo, sabrás el final en su momento—Luego el joven le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y el perdón con sus ojos. Harry estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando una mano lo agarro del brazo.

—Supongo…—Empezó Severus, ahogando la voz que le gritaba que no se ablandara, que el joven lo traicionaría igual que su difunta esposa—Que unas horas no harán diferencia—.

—No, no lo harían, pero estoy cansado y la muerte suena muy tentadora en este momento en que lo que más deseo en el mundo es un colchón y almohada muy mullidos—.

Severus entonces soltó el brazo del joven—Entonces, yo como tú sultán y tu esposo, ordenó que se te otorgue un día más de vida. Duerme, descansa y come, tengo asuntos que atender hasta el fin de la tarde, pero podrás continuar la historia esta misma noche—.

—¿Podría ver a mis padres un momento? ¿Siguen en palacio? —.

—Si, a ambas preguntas—.

Con eso, el sultán salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry a solas, quién respiro por fin tranquilo. Seguía vivo por el momento.

* * *

—¡Hijo! —Gritaron sus padres al unísono, para seguidamente abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? —Le dijo su padre mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Me alegra verlos bien a ambos. No lo sé, sinceramente. Solo empecé a contar una historia para Apep, y le ofrecí al sultán contársela también, la mañana llegó y yo no había acabado la historia y decidió darme un día más de vida—.

—Como Scheherezade—Dijo su madre pensativa.

Lily Potter no hablaba mucho, esa era la materia de James. Ella era más observadora y analítica, habiendo aprendido la ciencia de las hierbas medicinales, y creando sus propias recetas. Era una de las “brujas” de la caravana, a la que acudían a sanarse los artistas y aquellos pobres que no tenían suficiente para comer, mucho menos para medicinas.

—¿Scheherezade? ¿La chica de Las Mil Y Una Noches? —.

Lily asintió—Escúchame bien, hijo mío. Scheherezade continuo viva no por las historias contadas al sultán. Cualquiera cuenta historias, pero solo un verdadero djinn de las palabras puede encantar una audiencia. Scheherezade encantaba con las palabras, mostrándole al sultán un misterio irresistible, mientras le mostraba el amor verdadero. La historia del sultán Snape y la historia de Schariar son bastante similares en cuanto a su primera esposa, pero el sultán Snape no lleva tantas esposas muertas, y no se desposa cada día como Schariar—.

James frunció el ceño, pensativo—Eso quiere decir que no quiere otra esposa, y no quiere matar en realidad, pero se ve obligado a hacerlo—.

—Un sultán tiene obligaciones, dar un heredero en una de ellas—Contestó Lily—Pero si tú, James, murieras, yo no podría casarme nuevamente, aunque fuera una sultana y fuera mi obligación—.

—Eso quiere decir que aún ama a su esposa fallecida ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Harry.

—Creo que es más lo que le paso a Schariar. Los guardias y las doncellas han estado hablado sobre su primera esposa, Bellatrix y dicen que si no fuera por la traición de la mujer, esas pobres chicas no hubieran sufrido ese destino—.

—Entonces Severus no confía en ninguna mujer—Dijo Harry y a ninguno de sus padres se les paso el uso del primer nombre del sultán.

—¿Severus? —Harry se sonrojo.

—Si iba a morir hoy, al menos podía llamarme por mi nombre, él solo ofreció lo mismo—.

Lily estaba pensando—Ya veo… Bueno hijo, continua lo que estabas haciendo, ¿O te gustaría que paseáramos por los jardines? —.

Harry sonrió a su madre—Creo que el paseo por los jardines sería agradable y me gustaría dormir un rato bajo un árbol—.

* * *

Los tres Potter estaban caminando por los excelsos jardines de palacio y buscando donde tomar una siesta. La vista de los jardines era magnífica y era posible verlos desde algunas habitaciones de palacio. Una de esas habitaciones, era donde el sultán estaba escuchando las minutas de su consejo.

Mientras escuchaba el incesante parloteo de Filch, Severus Snape miraba por la ventana y observaba a la familia abrazarse, reír y ser felices. De alguna manera, ver a Harry y su familia ser felices, lo hizo feliz… pero, aún quedaba el asunto del día siguiente.

Esa voz insidiosa que le instaba a matar, sonaba familiar de alguna forma, pero por Alá que Severus no sabía de quien podía ser.

El parloteo continuo y también la vista de una serpiente cobra real reptando hacia un árbol, donde debajo de él, estaba una familia muy inmóvil. Severus cambio ligeramente el ángulo donde estaba parado y observo que la familia estaba durmiendo debajo de un árbol de manzanas con la cobra acomodándose para dormir sobre la rama, justo encima de su amo.

—Veo que el joven sigue con vida—Dijo Filch, con apenas un toque de desprecio, habiéndose acercado a su señor para ver que lo tenía tan absorto—¿Ha decidido conservar al catamita, mi señor? —.

—En primer lugar, Filch—Dijo Severus con desprecio—Soy tu sultán, y mis decisiones son ordenes ¿Estamos claros? —Filch retrocedió pero asintió a su señor—En segundo lugar, el joven no es un catamita, ya que sigue tan puro como desde su nacimiento y así se quedará hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Si alguien se atreve a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, su cabeza rodará y será expuesta sobre la muralla del reino—.

Severus salió de la habitación, dejando más de una mandíbula abierta y un par de discretas sonrisas en Arthur y Albus.

Albus vio una pequeña chispa de preocupación y cariño en esos ojos tan apagados apenas dos días antes. Arthur conocía mejor las emociones humanas, habiendo tenido tantos hijos, el sultán había conocido a una persona digna de su afecto, alguien muy diferente a la cazadora de oro que había sido Bellatrix.

Arthur identificó su tipo en cuanto la conoció, pero su sultán se había enamorado tan rápido y tan profundo, que aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría sido escuchado por el sultán. Así, Bellatrix se convirtió en la sultana solo para conspirar en contra de su esposo, junto al asesino y ladrón de Riddle.

Lo que había hecho del noble apellido de la familia que lo acogió, Merope y Thomas debían estar revolcándose en sus tumbas viendo en lo que se había convertido su hijo.

* * *

Harry y sus padres durmieron casi todo el día, y solo el frescor de la tarde les indico que la noche estaba empezando a caer.

Los tres Potter se abrazaron y sus padres besaron la frente de Harry, dándole bendiciones y suerte en su camino hacia su destino. Lily y James habían tenido el mismo sueño mientras dormían abrazando a su hijo.

Un jardín tan perfecto como el Edén y su Harry con cuatro hermosos niños. Todos vestían con ropajes de alta alcurnia y Severus abrazaba a su joven esposo por detrás mientras besaba su cabello trenzado y adornado con perlas y zafiros en la punta. Su Harry sonreía y los niños se abalanzaban sobre su padre. Ni Lily ni James podían entender el sueño, ya que no había manera de que Harry tuviera hijos aunque el sultán decidiera conservarle con vida, a menos que…

Había una leyenda en su tierra, de un niño bendecido por las hadas con el don de dar vida en su interior, ya que tendría en sus manos un poder más allá de todo lo posible, algo tan grande que el mismo dios le daría bendiciones inimaginables, e incluso la reina Mab lo bendeciría con el don de hablar con los animales.

Según la leyenda, el niño podría hablar con cualquier bestia de la creación y podría ver los mundos de las hadas y los hombres por igual. Su Harry parecía poder comunicarse con su serpiente, pero no sabían si podía comunicarse con todo animal. Además, para ser el niño de la leyenda, tendría también que poder ver el mundo de los espíritus además del suyo.

Pero ese sueño parecía una premonición… Lily decidió confiar en su sueño y James siguió el ejemplo de su esposa, habiéndolo hablado mientras cenaban y rezando a sus dioses mientras su hijo se dirigía de vuelta a los aposentos de su esposo.

* * *

Severus y Harry cenaron antes de que Apep apareciera en la ventana y se deslizara hacia la cama, para finalmente acomodarse en el cojín de la noche anterior. Harry se acomodó en flor de loto mientras Severus se acostaba al lado del joven y ponía una almohada muy alta debajo de su cabeza.

Había dormido toda la tarde, así que estaba muy despierto y lucido, dispuesto a escuchar como acababa esta versión de Alí Baba, perdón, Ronniekins.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Ron hizo lo que Hermione le indico y durante 30 días entro a la cueva en cuanto los mortífagos se iban, habiendo aprendido sus horarios en un par de días de vigilancia. Al quinto día encontró una salida de la cueva que daba hacia un pozo antiguo, lo que le evito la fatiga de hacerlo él mismo._
> 
> _Al décimo día, Ron descubrió que había una pequeña grieta en el pozo, desde donde se veía algo de la cueva y sus tesoros, así que escarbo más el agujero y empujo más del tesoro hacia ese montón en particular._
> 
> _De esa forma, parecería, tal como dijo Hermione, que el tesoro simplemente se había caído hacia el pozo por alguna grieta._
> 
> _Empujo suficiente oro para comprar tres veces el reino y el pozo pronto tenía destellos dorados refulgiendo en sus paredes y el reflejo del agua. Eso fue en el día 30._
> 
> _Al día siguiente, volvió al pozo, saco dos cubetas de oro, y las puso en alforjas atadas a un par de cabras de su rebaño y regreso a su hogar, contando la historia de cómo encontró un pozo lleno de oro, y como creía que Alá lo había guiado a él._
> 
> _En apenas unos meses, y con todo ese oro, la familia Weasley paso de ser la más pobre a la más opulenta de su vecindario y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para dos personas, el hijo del antiguo hombre más rico de su vecindario y un espía de Voldemort._
> 
> _El espía informo a Voldemort sobre la riqueza súbita de la familia y como todos los hijos pusieron negocios con un oro “enviado por Alá mismo” al hijo varón más joven. Voldemort no creía en la historia del pozo “mágico” así que decidió investigar el mismo el hecho, y mando a sus mortífagos a buscar un pozo en los alrededores de su cueva._
> 
> _El joven hijo del rico mercader, había estado enamorado de la joven Ginevra desde hace mucho tiempo y había pensado en pedirle que se fugase con él, ya que su padre jamás consentiría en un matrimonio con una joven por debajo de su clase, pero la fortuna súbita de la familia, le permitía al joven poder acercarse libremente a su amor, y eso hizo, llevando una propuesta de matrimonio a los padres de la joven._
> 
> _Ginny estaba saltando de alegría cuando sus padres dijeron que sí, y sus hermanos solo amenazaron con desmembrarlo vivo si hacía infeliz a su pequeña hermana, lo que, tomando en cuenta que eran 6 hermanos sobreprotectores, era mucha piedad._
> 
> _Un par de semanas después, casi a días de la boda de Ginevra, un mortífago volvió con Voldemort, informándole del pozo. Voldemort entonces, sabiendo de la boda de la hija más joven de la familia, decidió escarmentar al hijo varón más joven._
> 
> _Nadie le robaba, incluso si el mismo joven no sabía que lo había hurtado._
> 
> _Voldemort había ideado un plan que consistía en matar a la familia y sus invitados apenas durmieran en la fiesta antes de la boda, donde asistirían los futuros suegros de la joven. Una vez que matara a la familia, sellaría el pozo para que nadie más le robara su oro._
> 
> _Había obtenido una carreta con tinajas de aceite vacías y metió a cada uno de sus mortífagos en ellas, cada tinaja un mortífago. Así, disfrazado como un hombre muy viejo, se hizo pasar por un vendedor de aceite, muy cansado de viajar y pidió algo de agua a lo sirvientes de la casa Weasley._
> 
> _Alá de verdad amaba a esa familia, ya que Hermione estaba ayudando a Ginny con sus ropajes de compromiso y bajo por un segundo a la cocina para obtener algo de agua para la nerviosa novia y observo al “vendedor” tomando el agua ofrecida por el criado contratado hace poco por la familia Weasley._
> 
> _La noche había terminado de caer y la carreta se había quedado ahí, ya que el vendedor le había pedido de favor a los criados, que le permitieran dejar ahí su carreta, ya que le temía a los ladrones y ese era todo el aceite que poseía para vender. Los criados se apiadaron del hombre y le ofrecieron el establo para que durmiera ya que no sabían si molestar o no a sus señores mientras festejaban el compromiso._
> 
> _El “anciano” dijo que estaba bien, y agradeció la hospitalidad, y dejo la carreta frente a la cocina._
> 
> _Hermione tenía un instinto excelente para detectar problemas y la carreta olía a eso, problemas. Así que en cuanto pudo, se acercó a la carreta, ya que estaba oscuro y con cuidado, deslizo una tapa apenas unos milímetros y escucho la voz de uno de los mortífagos, rumiando que estaba tieso y que tenía muchas ganas de cortar algunas gargantas._
> 
> _La chica no necesito más pruebas y fue hasta el almacén “secreto” de los gemelos, ya que había observado el experimento que habían hecho hace poco con un polvo de un hechicero chino. Su madre les había jalado de las orejas por toda la callé antes de disculparse con los vecinos y ofrecer pagar los gastos por todo lo que habían dañado con sus “juegos”, sus vástagos._
> 
> _Hermione tomo dos pequeños barriles y los ato con cuidado y silencio en la carreta y empapo una larga tela en aceite para lámparas y le prendió fuego, quito la piedra que impedía que la carreta se moviera y la empujo rápidamente hacia una pendiente cercana._
> 
> _La carreta estaba hasta el final de la calle cuando la tela llego por fin a las barricas de aquel polvo y estalló en miles de colores y llamas lamiendo hacia el cielo nocturno. La explosión sacudió un poco y varias personas salieron a ver qué había pasado._
> 
> _Varios mortífagos corrían en llamas por los alrededores y eran ayudados por las buenas gentes del lugar, que en cuanto vieron quienes eran los heridos, procedieron a atarlos y alguien corrió hacia los guardias de palacio para que fueran por los mortífagos._
> 
> _Era fácil identificarlos por la calavera tatuada en sus brazos que los exhibía como assassins al servicio de Voldemort._
> 
> _El “anciano” desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, sabiendo que sus mortífagos habían sido capturados y no entendía cómo podía haber estallado una carreta de esa forma, y apenas alcanzó a oír los gritos de la matriarca de la familia mientras dos de sus hijos, idénticos entre ellos, corrían clamando su inocencia._
> 
> _La mujer dejó de gritar cuando se enteró que en cada vasija de aquella carreta, había un mortífago, cuarenta de ellos en total, ya habiendo sido llevados a la cárcel de palacio. Luego de eso, abrazo a sus hijos y beso a ambos en sus frentes, bendiciendo a su pequeño y maligno genio que por una vez, había obrado como la mano de Alá._
> 
> _Hermione no pensó en reclamar la autoría y dejó que los gemelos vivieran su primer momento de gloria en vez de castigos de su madre, y el mismo sultán ofreció asistir a la boda de su hija para bendecir ese matrimonio como pago por haber librado sus tierras de la amenaza de cuarenta hombres del assassin Voldemort._
> 
> _El día de la boda, y ya con la pareja en el festín, se presentó un anciano que vestía ropajes de un rico viajero de las tierras exploradas por Marco Polo, diciendo que era un mago de las arenas, y traía consigo algunas joyas para la joven pareja como obsequio. Las joyas fueron depositadas en una fuente y el anciano fue invitado a quedarse en el festín._
> 
> _Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima al extraño y observo el tatuaje de calavera cuando una de las criadas le ofreció vino. Debía pensar rápido, ya que no sabía si Voldemort venía a matar a Ron o al sultán. Con ese hombre nunca se sabía, así que se paró frente a la pareja y ofreció bailar para ellos en honor a su enlace._
> 
> _Luego, le pidió al sultán su cimitarra enjoyada, prometiéndole por Alá que se la regresaría en cuanto terminara su baile. Su madre le había enseñado a bailar, tanto como le había enseñado a coser, así que era muy buena en su baile._
> 
> _Las miradas la seguían, a ella y la cimitarra del sultán, no perdiéndose ni uno solo de sus pasos, sobre todo cuando empezó a dar giros cada vez más rápido, haciendo que su largo cabello se viera salvaje y entonces… una cabeza se separó de su cuerpo y tiño de rojo la hoja de la cimitarra._
> 
> _La cabeza del anciano rodó hasta los pies de Hermione, quien la miró con desprecio. Los guardias del sultán rápidamente quisieron apresar a la joven, pero el sultán mismo lo impidió—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Habla mujer—._
> 
> _—Mi señor, yo solo sé que he salvado una vida, no sé si sea la de su excelencia o la de mi mejor amigo, pero este hombre es Voldemort. Vi su tatuaje cuando una de las criadas le servía vino—Dijo Hermione, señalando con la cimitarra al hombre descabezado._
> 
> _Los guardias entonces revisaron el brazo izquierdo del hombre y, efectivamente, encontraron el tatuaje de calavera, excepto que él de este hombre tenía una serpiente a manera de lengua saliendo de la descarnada boca. Voldemort había encontrado su fin a manos de una costurera._
> 
> _El sultán ordenó que se llevaran el cadáver mientras Hermione se disculpaba por manchar su cimitarra al sultán, el regente la paró en seco—No te disculpes querida, has puesto fin al reino de terror de un assassin más maligno que un djinn. Me sentiría honrado si aceptas mi cimitarra como agradecimiento y mis bendiciones para cuando contraigas nupcias con el joven al que no dejas de ver de reojo—._
> 
> _Hermione se sonrojo pero asintió tímidamente al sultán. El sultán se paró de su asiento, agradeció a la familia por su hospitalidad y antes de salir, le murmuró al joven Ron, solo para sus oídos—Yo que usted, joven, no dejaría ir a una jovencita como ella—Y partió rumbo a palacio._
> 
> _Como era natural, Ron fue a la casa de la Hermione al día siguiente, pidiéndole a los padres de esta, que le permitieran desposarla._
> 
> _Su boda fue fastuosa y con el tesoro de la cueva, se encargaron de ayudar a todo necesitado del reino y los reinos vecinos, convirtiendo a la región en una tierra rica y fértil, de la que hablarían durante siglos después de que ellos hubieran partido con el altísimo._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

—¿Sin más lo decapitó? ¿Una mujer? —Pregunto Severus a Harry.

—Sí, así sin más—.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Ella era una costurera, muy lista y todo, pero una cimitarra es difícil de manejar y más para decapitar—.

Harry rió—Es la misma pregunta que le hice a quién me contó esta versión, pero su respuesta fue excelente—.

—¿Y cuál fue esa respuesta? —.

—Su madre le enseñó a coser y bailar, pero su padre le enseñó como cortar otra cabeza de los hombres si intentaban profanarla—.

—Oh—Dijo Severus, incómodo de repente—Entiendo—.

—Una cabeza, es simplemente otra "cabeza" diferente a la que ella había aprendido a cortar—Dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Me gustaría ver un baile como el de Hermione. Excepto por lo de la decapitación—.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar la habitación y los pájaros trinaban—Es una lástima—Dijo Harry con un suspiro—Se bailar muy bien, Apep me enseño luego de que nos conocimos—Harry miró al vacío, lejano en sus pensamientos—Bueno mi señor, estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino—.

Severus pateó la voz que decía _“córtale la cabeza y terminemos con esto”_ antes de decir—Supongo que no haría daño una noche más. Solo si prometes bailar para mí—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señor—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el libro de Las Mil Y Una Noches, hay muchas menciones de Alá, el altísimo y otras palabras y nombres como Salomón. Así que si alguien es de religión musulmana, no intento hacer mal uso del nombre de Alá ni ninguno otro, sino que al ser un escrito de ficción inspirado en ese libro, es natural que entren esos nombres, así que espero no ofenderte, tu lector de esa religión. Esto también va para aquellos practicantes de alguna religión de la que haya echado mano en algún escrito pasado y futuro. No es mi intención ofender tus creencias y respeto profundamente la fe de cada persona, sea el islam, el judaísmo, budismo o incluso los jedis y pastafarios (si, el jedi es una religión).


	3. Riddle entra en escena

Harry, luego de dormir casi toda la mañana, ocupo el resto del día en conseguir sus cosas para su demostración ante su esposo. Pidió a sus padres que le trajeran el artefacto que habían traído conseguido desde Bretaña, así como su ropa especial y la henna.

Apep estuvo toda la tarde revisando los movimientos de su humano, corrigiéndolo cuando se equivocaba, pero en general, la serpiente estaba bastante segura de que su humano iba a hipnotizar al otro humano.

Así que luego de un día ocupado, asistiendo a otra junta inútil y en general, revisando solo las propuestas de su consejo, de las cuales, más de la mitad eran de Filch y Severus se dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a rechazar sus propuestas, llegó la noche y con ello, otra velada en compañía de su esposo.

Severus no estaba muy seguro de por qué le había permitido vivir más allá de la primera noche. No es que llevara muchos días como su esposo. sin contar la boda, ese sería el segundo día de matrimonio y solo había perdonado su vida porque estaba contándole una historia fascinante, pero este día era distinto.

Ese día, además de la historia, Harry bailaría para él.

Tomando esto en cuenta, no fue una sorpresa que Harry estuviera ataviado así, pero fue bastante impresionante para Severus.

Harry se había vestido con unos pantalones holgados de seda verde oscuro decorados con cuentas de colores en varios patrones complicados, una camisa abierta holgada que mostraba su vientre y pecho y brazos, mientras su piel estaba decorada con motivos de serpientes en las piernas y brazos, pareciendo abrazar el cuerpo del joven. El cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre pero de alguna forma, se veía más lustroso al grado de imitar a la perfección el color del ala de los cuervos y para rematar, sus ojos estaban enmarcados con una línea de kohl y hacía que fuera imposible no ver esas esmeraldas.

El detalle más impresionante, sin embargo, era el arete que decoraba la nariz del joven, y que iba hacia un arete en la oreja del joven, del lado izquierdo. Severus había leído una vez sobre ellos y le impresionaba que Harry se hubiera ataviado con uno en esta ocasión.

—Severus, espero hayas cenado antes de venir—Severus asintió—Bien, entonces déjame poner la música—.

Severus esperaba ver a algún músico salir de detrás de las cortinas pero en su lugar, Harry estaba dándole vueltas a un artefacto extraño con una cosa como cono. Cuando acabo de girar la manivela del artefacto, puso un cilindro en él y empezó a escucharse como si hubiera una banda en la habitación.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Pregunto el sultán asombrado.

—¿Eso? Se llama fonógrafo. Mis padres lo trajeron desde nuestra tierra, pero luego te contare esa historia. Le prometí un baile al sultán—Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.

Severus sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, mirando hacia Harry que estaba frente a él, deslizando sus pies en patrones extraños, deslizando cada pie y pierna con gracia, como si fuera un ave a punto de volar.

Pero se equivocó de animal. Harry no era un ave en vuelo sino una serpiente hipnotizándolo.

Harry había sacado de algún lado, una tela vaporosa que acentuaba los movimientos y lo hacían ver aún más grácil. Sus caderas parecían moverse con una rapidez impresionante, como el ataque de una cobra y sus movimientos ondulantes hacían imposible quitarle la mirada.

En un momento dado, Harry se arqueo de forma que parecía romperse la espalda, pero con una lentitud pasmosa, fue levantando su espalda mientras movía sus manos y muñecas como si no tuvieran huesos. Y sus ojos, sus ojos refulgían con fuego en el interior, haciendo que Severus quisiera quemarse dentro de ellos.

Cuando Severus pensó que aquella extraña tortura estaba por acabar, Harry cayó de rodillas y la música pareció apagarse por un segundo antes de que sonara una melodía rítmica de tambores y Harry empezara a levantar la cadera al ritmo. ¡Oh por Alá! El joven parecía estar montando a un hombre invisible por la manera en que gesticulaba.

Si no fuera por sus manos moviéndose, Severus pensaría que Harry lo estaba invitando a ponerse debajo suyo y reclamarlo, porque esas caderas invitantes eran casi imposibles de ignorar.

Finalmente, Harry se levantó y continuo sus movimientos serpenteantes, y terminó su baile con una inclinación hacia él.

Severus solo pudo aplaudir al joven que estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Eso fue lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Harry—.

—Gracias mi señor—.

—Por favor, Severus, llámame Severus—El joven sonrió y se acercó a la mesa donde los sirvientes ponían la comida y bebida para ellos, y tomo casi toda la jarra de jugo de granada.

Severus no sabría muy bien si fue el baile excitante o la belleza de su esposo, o quizás lo invitadores que eran esos labios enrojecidos por el jugo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus labios estaban reclamando los de su esposo. Sabían tan dulces como aquella fruta de la que había bebido el néctar y mucho más.

Severus no había tocado una mujer después de su esposa, incluso se negó a tocar a su harem desde que subió al poder, dejando toda su fidelidad a su esposa, y desde la muerte de ella, se había negado a tocar a sus esposas antes de ejecutarlas, no pudiendo poner su cuerpo y alma para corromper la pureza de ellas, pero con Harry fue como si un dique hubiera roto.

Desde que empezó el baile, su zib* se había puesto duro y su voluntad se había convertido en una débil hoja arrastrada por el viento, y el viento soplaba en dirección al joven. Severus movió sus atenciones al resto del cuerpo del joven y su nariz pudo oler el más exquisito aroma que hubiera podido conocer.

El aroma del joven era fresco, puro, y excitante, como rosas y ámbar, mirra, hierbas de tierras lejanas, y maderas orientales. Su joven esposo olía a un mundo de posibilidades excitantes y ahora estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo besaba por toda esa sedosa piel.

—Severus…—Harry jadeo el nombre de su esposo cuando éste capturó uno de sus pezones y sintió como era llevado hacia el lecho matrimonial y era tendido en él, mientras Severus lo cubría. Apep se había ido de ahí en cuanto olió las feromonas saliendo a raudales del sultán.

Una vez cometió el error de espiar a los padres de su humano y no quería repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias.

Ignorante de que el reptil estaba en rumbo desconocido, los dos hombres continuaron en sus afectos y pronto, la ropa fue retirada de ambos cuerpos, dejando a Severus en su palidez y al joven bronceado debajo suyo, con aquellos dibujos de serpientes moviéndose con sus músculos al arquearse ante su toque. Una forma diferente de baile, y mucho más íntima.

Harry sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado. No es que nunca hubiera besado porque lo había hecho, pero el beso de su esposo encendió algo dentro suyo, algo hambriento y salvaje que reclamaba ser consumido, poseído… quería que Severus estuviera dentro de él, con ansias.

Y Severus quería poseer a Harry, todo su cuerpo clamaba por ese hecho y lo estaba manifestando en forma de besos, chupeteos y manos que magullaban la sensibilizada carne del joven. Harry jadeo nuevamente cuando sintió que las manos de su esposo estaban tocando la carne de su parte trasera, y luego nada.

Severus se separó del joven, pero no por mucho, yendo a localizar el frasco de aceite perfumado que Harry usaba para su piel, y que Severus había notado, siempre estaba cerca de la cama, lo tomo en sus manos y lo llevo a la cama. Tomo un poco en sus manos, moviendo la mano aceitada hacia la entrada del joven y la otra retomando sus actividades previas de magullar al joven donde pudiera.

Un dedo aceitado logro abrirse paso y Severus reclamo los labios del joven nuevamente, para distraerlo de la intrusión. Luego, volteo al joven boca abajo y volvió a insertar el dedo explorador, junto con otro más, besando la espalda de su esposo mientras este gemía y se arqueaba de forma que sus dedos se enterraban aún más profundo dentro suyo.

Para el tercer dedo, Harry ya no hablaba sino incoherencias y la erección de Severus estaba tan dura que podría haber tallado diamantes, así que saco sus dedos de aquella cavidad y alcanzando de nuevo el aceite, unto una generosa cantidad en su zib y lo alineó con la entrada de su amante.

Fue algo distinto a lo que esperaba, mucho más apretado y caliente que cuando hacía el amor con su esposa y mucho, mucho más intenso también. La forma en que Harry gemía ante la intrusión y movía sus manos para alcanzar una de las suyas.

Severus complació al joven y entrelazo una de sus manos con la de él y empezó a moverse rítmicamente, aunque la música hace rato que se había apagado del extraño artilugio. Ambos hombros se movían como serpientes retorciéndose una contra la otra y Harry estaba amando cada minuto de esto, sintiendo a su esposo moverse en su interior.

Cuando el clímax llegó a ambos, la cálida semilla de Severus se sintió como si miles de estrellas llenaran el alma de Harry y supo porque el djinn le había mostrado aquella visión. Severus sería el padre de aquellos hermosos niños. En ese instante en que estuvo conectado a su esposo en cuerpo y alma, juro a sus dioses y los de las tierras de arena, que no descansaría hasta haber curado a su esposo del mal infligido en su corazón.

Minutos después, cuando el temblor de su cuerpo había pasado, Severus se separó de su esposo y se recostó a un lado, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. El joven estaba bostezando a su costado y había buscado su calor, acurrucándose contra su piel desnuda y él solo atinó a pasarle el brazo encima, pero eso parecía ser suficiente.

Habían consumado su matrimonio. Eso es lo único cierto que sabía Severus en esos momentos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no lo sabía. Solo fue que Harry se veía… apetecible. No había una mejor palabra para describirlo mientras bailaba. Quizás excitante, sensual…

Todo se conjugo para que ellos se encontraran esa noche y lo peor del caso es que no se arrepentía, no en el nivel que esperaba sentir culpa.

Cuando el joven se quedó dormido, Severus retiro con cuidado el arete de su nariz, ya que no tenía caso que lo usara de nuevo, ya no más. Recordaba de aquel libro que las mujeres de la India lo usaban en su noche de bodas para representar su virginidad y como se habían guardado para su esposo. Si el joven quería usar un arete, él le daría uno más hermoso que lo representara.

Severus se durmió pensando que iba a hacer a continuación, ya que la idea de cortarle la cabeza luego de quitarle su pureza se le antojaba casi sádica y la voz que lo instaba a hacer esas atrocidades, estaba susurrando cada vez más bajo.

* * *

Resultó que no tuvo necesidad de decidir nada al día siguiente, ya que su medio hermano se estaba presentando en palacio, solicitando una audiencia con él y su nuevo “cónyuge”. Eso era extraño, por decir lo menos, ya que Tom jamás había asistido a ninguna de sus bodas, ni siquiera a la primera, así que Severus estaba en alerta.

Había dejado a Harry dormido y se había vestido con prisa en un intento de verse normal, pero no había notado los rasguños de su esposo en su cuello, espalda y brazos, que evidenciaban las actividades en las que estuvieron inmersos.

El consejo no dijo nada, pero todos sabían que había sucedió la noche anterior, aunque no a todos les agrado saberlo. Albus y Arthur estaban esperanzados y Filch molesto.

Severus dio la orden de que dejaran entrar a Tom y su comitiva. Entre más pronto se deshiciera de él, más pronto podría volver a sus habitaciones y hablar con Harry.

Tom entró con dos hombres detrás suyo, su guardia real. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, dos esclavos que su padre Tobías le había regalado a Tom. Tom esperaba ver a Severus “soltero” de nuevo, y la cabeza de su “esposo” en una bandeja, así que para Tom fue un shock ver esos rasguños, y más cuando era evidente que Severus no se había dado cuenta que los tenía.

—Hermano—.

—Thomas—Dijo Severus fríamente.

—Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está tu cónyuge? He venido desde mi hogar a conocer a tu nueva “adquisición”—.

—Entonces estará muy decepcionado de saber que mi esposo, el sultán y su señor, no me considera una adquisición sino su consorte real y compañero de vida—Dijo la voz de Harry detrás de Tom. Tom abrió la boca anonadado: el joven era más hermoso que cualquier hombre o mujer que hubiera visto antes.

El joven estaba vestido con lo que solo podía ser seda de damasco purpura muy costosa y cubierto con joyas de la India, hechas de oro, diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y perlas. Un arete sencillo decoraba su nariz y le daba una apariencia aún más sensual y hermosa. El cabello había sido trenzado y decorado con hilos de plata y se veía de la realeza. Pero por lo que le habían dicho sus informantes, el joven era un simple artista errante.

Como fuera, el joven fue hasta su esposo y le hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse a su lado. Severus estaba ligeramente orgulloso de que el joven hubiera dejado sin palabras a su hermano. Harry tomó su lugar al lado del sultán y espero.

Tom se tuvo que reponer rápidamente y planear algo diferente a solo reclamar su lugar en el trono al ver que su unión número 13 había perdido la cabeza. Este joven parecía haber lanzado algún tipo de hechizo en su hermano si es que seguía con vida, y era evidente que habían consumado su matrimonio, cosa que según sus espías no había sucedido con sus anteriores esposas.

—Mil disculpas su alteza—Harry volteó a ver a su esposo y este asintió en su dirección, dándole permiso tácito de disculparle.

—Tiene mi perdón señor Riddle. Ahora, ¿Qué motivo lo trae ante la presencia de nuestro señor? —.

Tom apretó la mandíbula. ¡Este mocoso se atrevía a señalar su jerarquía contra la de Severus! tenía ganas de decapitarlo el mismo, hasta que alzó la mirada y observó a la hermosa y altiva criatura frente a él. Severus había elegido bien esta ocasión, el joven era hermoso y peligroso de alguna forma, y fue confirmado cuando una cobra real salió de algún rincón y reptó hasta sus hombros, sibilando en su dirección y la de Severus.

Harry se acercó a su esposo y le murmuró algo, luego de eso, la mano de Severus acarició debajo de la boca a la mortal serpiente como si fuera una mascota. ¿Acaso el joven era un djinn o un malak? Porque solo así podía explicarse esa belleza y control sobre una bestia tan mortal como aquella. Y aunado a todo eso, el joven exudaba poder crudo.

Remus Lupin se veía nervioso y eso es porque sabía que el joven al lado del sultán no era normal, podía sentirlo en su piel. La madre de Remus había sido una bruja que tuvo tratos con djinns y recordaba que su madre tenía esa misma aura que este joven. Lo malo de los tratos con los djinns es que a menos que el joven dijera sobre el mismo, nadie que intuyera su trato podía hablar de ello con nadie más que el amo del djinn.

Sirius en cambio, observó con ojos críticos al chico. Era francamente más hermoso que Bellatrix y se veía mucho más centrado en su mente que ella. Intentar llegar a este joven sería mucho más difícil que con Bella, y él tenía que advertir a Riddle de que no intentara nada extraño con el joven. Era evidente que esa cobra no estaba ahí por adorno.

—Mi joven señor—Empezó Riddle y Harry asintió en reconocimiento—Mi sultán—Riddle casi quería morderse la lengua al decir esto—He venido a recordarle a su majestad sobre los ritos luego de una boda. Y la presentación de su cónyuge a su familia y sus padres—.

Severus casi quería golpearse contra la pared, pero lo que decía su infame hermano era cierto. Se esperaba que luego de la boda, hubiera viajado con Harry hasta la tumba de sus padres y hubiera presentado a su nuevo esposo ante la tumba de ellos y sus nuevos suegros. Dado que Severus había aceptado la relación de Riddle con él como hermanos (en un intento de reconciliación que falló cuando se enteró de la traición de su esposa), Riddle ahora era parte de la familia real.

—He de decir hermano, que tienes razón y no estoy eludiendo mis responsabilidades sino que el tiempo no ha sido propicio, pero supongo que… consejero Filch ¿Hay manera de hacer un viaje de un mes hasta la tumba de mis padres? —.

Filch desenrollo varios pergaminos antes de asentir en su dirección—Si deja a un representante de su confianza o dos, el consejo podría hacerse cargo de las minutas en su ausencia—.

—Bien, entonces, Albus, Arthur, ustedes se quedarán a cargo. Su primera orden es que organicen mi viaje y alisten a mis suegros para el mismo—Los aludidos asintieron y Filch hizo una mueca, pero asintió también y el resto del consejo se movilizó a cumplir la orden.

—Mi señor—Empezó Harry—¿Podría ser yo quién les de la noticia a mis padres? Aún no están acostumbrados a las cosas de palacio—.

—Está bien, Harry. Ve con tus padres y notifícales de nuestro viaje hacia el oasis de los Prince—Harry se levantó, hizo una reverencia hacia su esposo y Apep alcanzó a sisearles amenazadoramente a los tres hombres frente al esposo de su humano.

Los tres hombres se hicieron hacia atrás cuando el joven pasó, pero Riddle tuvo el descaro de observarlo y pudo ver el desprecio en aquellos hermosos ojos, dirigido por completo hacia él. Tom se propuso conquistar al cónyuge de su hermano. Pero a este procuraría mantenerlo vivo.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver el interés de su amo hacia el consorte real y Remus hizo eco de la acción. Severus sabía que su hermano ya estaba haciendo planes para Harry, pero por Alá que a este joven no lo tendría.

—Bien, me retiro hermano mío. Envíame un emisario o una paloma con la fecha de nuestro viaje hacia el oasis, procuraré estar listo—Riddle omitió la reverencia y salió seguido de su escolta.

Severus respiro tranquilo en cuanto se fue y decidió ir a ver a un viejo amigo. Tenía que buscar algo especial para Harry.

* * *

—Mamá, creo que este viaje es una trampa—Le dijo Harry a su madre en cuanto estuvo en la habitación de sus padres—Ese hombre es horrendo—.

—Te creo hijo, pero no puedes estar seguro de que clase de trampa está planeando ¿Piensa asesinar al sultán? ¿O a ti? ¿Planea iniciar una guerra? Entiende hijo, no puedes entrar a esta guerra sin un plan—.

James ya había renunciado a hacer entender a su hijo y que huyeran, así que ahora se encontraba como, quien lo diría, el suegro del sultán y por lo que había visto esa mañana, el matrimonio ahora era tan legal como el suyo con Lily, así que nada menos que la muerte los separaría a ojos de la ley de los hombres.

Estaba de acuerdo con Lily y Harry. La presencia del medio hermano incómodo solo anunciaba problemas y no veía muchas formas de evitarlo excepto tener un ejército propio… un ejército tan grande como su comunidad.

—¿Qué opinan de invitar al resto de nuestra “familia” a ir a presentar los respetos a los difuntos sultanes? —Dijo James, interrumpiendo la lluvia de ideas de su familia.

—¿El resto de nuestra familia? —Preguntó Lily, sin saber a qué se refería James, ya que Petunia estaba hasta Bretaña y dudaba que los ayudara en nada, no después de que por su culpa tuvieron que huir de la isla.

—Me refiero al señor Hafid, nuestro líder en la caravana, al señor Qing… ¿Entienden? —.

Harry sonrió como mil soles cuando entendió lo que decía su padre—Eres un genio papá. Con la caravana a nuestro lado, nadie se atreverá a acercarse por que serán demasiados para un ejército—.

Lily besó a su esposo—Me encanta cuando usas esa cabeza tuya—.

—Oh por los dioses, búsquense un cuarto—.

—Sucede, hijo mío, que tu estas invadiendo el nuestro, así que te recomiendo que salgas de aquí y envíes una misiva a Hafid, notificándole que la caravana tendrá que moverse con nosotros—Esperó James mientras su esposa le sonreía juguetonamente.

—Bien, me voy, se cuándo no soy bienvenido. Vámonos Apep—.

La serpiente, que había estado enroscada en el alfeizar de la ventana, repto hasta quedar al lado de su humano y lo siguió hacia afuera de la habitación. Los Potter tenían algo que hacer antes de escabullirse a la caravana para hablar con su líder.

* * *

Harry entró hasta la noche a la habitación que compartía con Severus, consciente del peso de las miradas de los habitantes de palacio sobre él. Más de una de las doncellas del Harem lo miro con algo de curiosidad, y ese tipo extraño que siempre estaba rumiando cosas al lado de Severus y lo que él creía era su consejo, lo miro con franco desprecio, pero Harry sencillamente lo ignoro y Apep le siseo bastante.

El resto del día, luego de ese encuentro con Riddle y su posterior visita a sus padres, así como el envío de una paloma a la caravana, lo paso explorando el palacio. Hasta ahora, había encontrado el aviario, un jardín interior con árboles frutales, el jardín donde durmió con sus padres hace un par de días, la plaza de entrenamiento de la guardia donde saludo a Ron y conoció a sus hermanos. ¿Quién podía imaginar que efectivamente, Ron tenía dos hermanos gemelos peores que un djinn? Los gemelos Fred y George estaban dentro de los espías reales.

Le dijeron que tenían otros 3 hermanos mayores varones y una hermana menor llamada Ginevra. Por cosas como esta, es que Harry se preguntaba sobre que lo poseía cuando contaba historias.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Harry encontró un último jardín, al cual no podía entrar. Veía desde la puerta tapiada, entre las ranuras, algo como una fuente y mucha hierba y cosas secas. Al fondo algo como un arroyo y una serie de techos de mármol con columnas, llenas de enredaderas secas.

Para la mala suerte de Harry, su estómago retumbo en ese momento y decidió que exploraría ese lugar al día siguiente, si es que aún conservaba su linda cabeza. Aunque confiaba en que gracias al viaje, no moriría, al menos hasta regresar del oasis.

Harry estaba empezando a cenar cuando entro Severus. Harry aún estaba ataviado con las joyas y el traje de damasco purpura y le hizo una reverencia a su esposo, antes de que este le hiciera un gesto de que no era necesario.

—Veo que ya estas cenando ¿Te importa si te acompaño? —.

—En lo absoluto Severus—.

Severus se sentó al lado de su esposo y observo al chico comer con gusto. Se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre quien resulto ser su esposo. Podía hablar con los animales, lo que lo convertía en un mago al poseer dicho talento. Luego estaba su habilidad al bailar que no era exactamente natural. Su belleza era de una cualidad sobrenatural, y la noche anterior… fue como si hubiera entrado en el paraíso.

Ambos hombres estaban muy silenciosos y Harry tenía que pedirle a Severus que aceptara a la caravana como familia, ya que según las costumbres de los errantes, una vez dentro de la caravana, eras familia. Eso hacía a Severus un errante por matrimonio.

—Por cierto, gracias por tu actuación en la mañana. Riddle está acostumbrado a aparecer de improviso y normalmente me hace enojar. Esta vez se vio forzado a conservar el protocolo—.

—Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda—Dijo Harry sonrojándose y pensando que ahora era un buen momento para la petición—¿Severus? ¿Te molestaría mucho si lleváramos a la caravana con nosotros? —.

—¿La caravana? ¿Te refieres al resto de artistas errantes? Pensé que ya se habrían ido—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Siguen aquí, pero papá me hizo ver que si el viaje es para la familia, resulta que la caravana es NUESTRA familia. Y ahora es tuya también—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —.

—Bueno, así como soy parte de la familia real ahora, la caravana toma bajo su ala a los cónyuges de los artistas, así que eres un hijo de la caravana ahora. Si vamos a ese viaje, ellos querrán acompañarnos—.

Severus contemplo eso. Por un lado, sería muy complicado viajar con tanta gente y por el otro, sospechaba que Riddle planearía algo para derrocarlo, matarlo o intentar seducir a Harry. Esa mirada dedicada a su esposo no le gusto para nada. Si no hubiera sido por el desprecio claro de Harry hacia Riddle, hubiera estado enfermo de celos.

—Harry, sería muy complicado alimentarlos a todos…—Empezó Severus.

—Pero ellos no te pedirían nada, la comunidad es autosuficiente. Cazan, recolectan y comercian sus servicios. Nunca hemos tenido que depender de nadie para sobrevivir, excepto los aldeanos y demás que ven nuestros espectáculos o compran los productos—.

Los ojos brillantes de Harry y esa sonrisa, doblegaron la voluntad del sultán—Está bien, pero tendrán que arreglárselas solos—.

—¡Gracias Sev! —Dijo Harry lanzándose a sus brazos y besando a Severus en el proceso.

Severus disfruto la caricia y cuando se separó de Harry simplemente le dijo—Solo puedes decirme Sev dentro de la habitación ¿De acuerdo? —Harry asintió sin salirse del abrazo—Segundo, aún me debes una historia. Cómo conociste a tu serpiente mascota, si mal no recuerdo—Harry asintió de nuevo—Pero no hoy, hoy creo que quiero repetir lo de anoche—Harry se sonrojo pero asintió tímidamente.

—Yo… yo también. Me gustaría repetir… Severus—.

—Primero termina de cenar, mocoso lujurioso—Severus le dijo juguetonamente a Harry quien volvió a su cojín y continúo cenando—Por cierto ¿Cuántos viven en la caravana? —.

—Pocos en realidad, sólo alrededor de 4 mil almas—.

Severus necesito su autocontrol para no dejar caer su vaso de té ¡4 mil personas! Acababa de hacerse “familiar” de 4 mil personas. Fue tal la sorpresa que casi se olvida del regalo de Harry, pero el peso en su bolsillo le recordó su existencia.

—Por cierto, te traje esto—Severus deslizó la caja de madera y ámbar, ricamente decorada. Harry dejó su plato y abrió la hermosa caja, para sacar un hermoso arete de nariz en plata y oro, con una media luna y una estrella. La luna iba en la oreja y la estrella con el aro en la nariz.

—Es… hermoso ¿Por qué me das esto? —.

—Porque, esposo mío, se el significado de ese tipo de joya en particular—Harry se sonrojo—Se que tu baile era tu forma de presentarte ante tu esposo y yo reclame tu pureza, de forma que ahora eres mío, en cuerpo y alma. Así como sé, que nadie además de mí o tus padres, puede regalarte otra joya para tu hermosa nariz—.

—Yo solo… quería… si iba a morir... quería intentar... seducirte—Severus calló con un dedo al joven.

—Vivirás Harry. No sé cuánto tiempo, pero vivirás más de un día, y quizás más de un mes. No puedo prometerte que no siento la necesidad de cortar tu cabeza, ya que dentro mío, siento que no puedo confiar en nadie por completo, pero por el momento, me encuentro intrigado por ti. Mientras siga intrigado, seguirás viviendo—Harry asintió.

—¿Seguiré en tu cama? —Harry se sonrojo pero no quito su mirada de Severus.

Severus tomó la joya y se la puso a Harry. Era casi imposible, pero el joven se veía aún más hermoso que antes—Me molestaría si no fuera así—.

Severus tomó aquellos labios y beso con pasión al joven, quien gimió ante el fuego que ardía en el interior de su esposo. Apep olió las feromonas y salió disparado hacia los jardines para cazar algunas ranas y lagartijas en lo que los humanos se apareaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:** *Zib: pene según el libro.


	4. Las sombras del desierto

Harry y Severus iban montados en camellos, resguardados por un séquito de guardias reales, incluyendo a sus padres. Por orden expresa de Severus, se les había provisto de un guardarropa entero para que se vieran más “reales”. La verdad de las cosas, es que Harry veía que sus padres lucían bastante bien en sus ropajes caros y eso le causaba alguna clase de sensación extraña, que no sabía bien que era, pero decidió ignorarla en favor de llevar sus actividades lo más normales posibles.

Detrás de su comitiva, estaba la comitiva del príncipe Riddle, iba flanqueado por los dos guardaespaldas que ya había visto y a los que Severus identificó como Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Los informantes de Severus dijeron que Sirius Black era un allegado antiguo de los difuntos Thomas y Merope Riddle, mientras Lupin había sufrido una afección de niño que los Riddle ayudaron a combatir. Eso indicaba que protegían al “vástago” de los Riddle por honor a los difuntos.

Sin embargo, Harry podía decir que había algo raro en esos dos, al igual que había algo raro en Filch (Severus había identificado así al hombre siniestro de su consejo) quién siempre parecía estar esperando ver su cabeza lejos de su cuerpo. Era tenebroso, en serio.

Como fuera, llevaban apenas un par de días de viaje y Harry rememoraba cuando Riddle llegó con sus guardias, apenas unos 200 contra los 4000 habitantes de la caravana más los guardias reales, incluyendo un par de doncellas que Harry escogió personalmente como su ayuda. ¿Cómo iba a saber que entre las doncellas de palacio, efectivamente existía una Hermione y esta era amiga de la infancia de Ron Weasley?

Riddle prefería hacer su campamento a unos metros de la tienda del sultán pero la caravana había colocado sus tiendas alrededor de ambos campamentos, de forma tal, que era imposible salir de ahí sin que al menos un centenar de personas estuvieran listas y alertas para defenderse. No en balde, tenían muchos artilugios de tierras lejanas y no todos eran mero entretenimiento. Las pistolas y rifles traídos de América habían sido una valiosa adquisición, tanto como los cartuchos de dinamita que se guardaban celosamente en una vasija de barro y mantenida fresca.

Los niños de la caravana, habían decidido esa noche que querían que Harry contará una historia, y Severus se vio arrastrado por la algarabía de los infantes, y colocado en un tapete de los muchos alrededor de la fogata de la caravana.

El líder, un tal Aslan Hafid (Severus rio internamente por el significado, ya que el hombre ciertamente parecía un león envejecido y protector de su “religión” o mejor dicho, familia, reconociéndolo también como el hombre que trajo a Harry el día de su boda), había invitado a los demás ancianos y personajes ilustres de su caravana y colocó a Severus al centro mientras Harry se colocaba cerca de la fogata, su figura recortando una sombra contra las llamas.

—¿Qué historia les gustaría niños? ¿Aventuras? ¿Amor? ¿Magia? ¿Terror? —Harry le sonreía a los niños mientras estos gritaban varias cosas—¿Qué tal una historia del desierto? ¿De las sombras que lo habitan? —Los niños asintieron mientras Harry quitaba a Apep de sus hombros y la serpiente se enroscó a los pies de Severus, atenta a las palabras de su amo—Pues bien, esta historia comienza en una fría noche del desierto. Solo quienes viven en la arena, saben que la luna no comparte la idea del sol, y las arenas del desierto son gélidas…—.

 

> _En una de esas gélidas noches, un viajero, de aquellos hombres que buscan las aventuras como otros hombres el oro, las mujeres, el vino u otros placeres, se encontró separado de su caravana cuando iba rumbo a Beirut. Sus compañeros le habían advertido que no se separará en las noches, ya que además de los escorpiones y las serpientes, en el desierto se ocultaban más cosas que las del reino mortal._
> 
> _Los djinn solo eran un fragmento de esas criaturas, los ifrits (la variante más malévola y malvada de los djinn), los ghouls* y sobre todo, las almas de los viajeros que se quedaban varadas en las arenas del desierto, eran el grueso de la población sobrenatural a temer._
> 
> _Pero el viajero no tenía miedo del reino oculto, ya que había viajado y aprendido que la magia estaba en la mente. Trucos y sombras que su imaginación le hacía creer que eran reales._
> 
> _Mientras intentaba localizar a su caravana, pensaba en esto, ya que la noche en el desierto no tenía sombras, más allá de la suya y su camello. La quietud era subyugante y el viajero se encontró con la belleza de la noche y dejó que la luna fuera su guía, lo que le trajo algo de paz en esos momentos._
> 
> _Cosa muy diferente fue la mañana siguiente, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un paraje completamente solitario, en todo sentido. El silencio era sobrecogedor , no había ni siquiera un cactus, o al menos un insecto o serpiente. El hombre estaba completamente solo y el sol cada vez se acercaba más a su cenit._
> 
> _El viajero sabía que el desierto era como el mar, si pierdes de vista la costa, estas a la deriva. Los viajeros siempre cargaban una brújula para guiarse, justo como los marineros, pero este hombre se había confiado demasiado y había abandonado esa importante herramienta en la mochila que llevaban en la caravana._
> 
> _Así que estaba a la deriva en un mar de arena._
> 
> _Camino durante todo el día y antes de que cayera el sol, ya se había bebido una cuarta parte del agua y comida que llevaba y había dado con sus propias huellas. El hombre no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el mismo sitio donde sus huellas se volvieron a cruzar, y esperar._
> 
> _El viajero, cansado, hambriento, sediento y con mucho sueño, estaba en ese estado en que la mente aún no está dormida, pero tampoco despierta. Un momento donde la parte consciente de nosotros, se desprende y cede terreno a la imaginación. O eso creyó el hombre cuando a la lejanía, veía un viajero, igual que él, acercarse jalando a su camello de las riendas._
> 
> _—Salam Alaikum—Dijo el viajero, completamente vestido de blanco y con un camello cargado de fardos que se veían al límite de su capacidad._
> 
> _—Alaikum Salam—Contestó nuestro viajero._
> 
> _—Vengo de las lejanas tierras de Marruecos y vengo buscando la ciudad de Estambul, pero me aleje de mi caravana y me encuentro perdido en estas tierras ¿No tendrías algo de agua que compartirle a este pobre errante? —._
> 
> _El viajero, que era una buena persona, no pudo no ayudar al viajero y le cedió una parte de su agua y algo de su comida. El otro viajero estaba de mejor semblante._
> 
> _—Que Alá te otorgue sus favores, pero mientras eso sucede, permíteme recompensar tu bondad—El hombre de blanco se paró de la arena donde había decidido descansar y tomó un pequeño fardo de su carga—Te dejo uno de mis mejores productos. No lo abras hasta que sea necesario—Dijo el extraño y le paso el fardo al viajero._
> 
> _—¿Qué es? —._
> 
> _—Magia. Te ayudará en un momento de mucha necesidad—Dijo el misterioso hombre y nuestro viajero se encogió de hombros y aceptó el presente._
> 
> _Ambos hombres durmieron acurrucados a sus camellos y al día siguiente, antes de que rompiera el amanecer, el extraño se despidió del viajero y ambos separaron sus caminos._
> 
> _Por segundo día, el viajero no encontró el rumbo, pero a cambio, Alá le sonrió un poco y encontró una palmera bajo la cual guarecerse, cargada de dátiles. El hombre cosecho cuantos pudo y alimento con varios a su camello. Escarbo alrededor de las raíces y encontró agua y lleno sus odres, dándole también de beber a su camello._
> 
> _Por fin, luego de dos noches en el frío, nuestro viajero pudo encender una fogata con las hojas secas de la palmera, y tanto él como su camello, se acurrucaron cerca del fuego, cuando en la lejanía se recortó una figura, alumbrada por la luz de la luna._
> 
> _—Salam Alaikum—Dijo la figura, que resultó ser una mujer cubierta desde los pies hasta la cabeza con telas de color negro, y un velo le cubría la mitad del rostro, solo dejando ver unos ojos muy expresivos, mientras jalaba un camello cubierto con fardos de donde salían hierbas secas de varios tipos y botellas con tapones de cerámica._
> 
> _—Alaikum Salam—Contestó nuestro viajero._
> 
> _—Mi queridísimo hermano (ya que todos somos hijos de Alá), ¿No le compartirías a esta pobre curandera algo de agua y comida? —._
> 
> _El joven, que estaba muy feliz por haber encontrado comida y agua, compartió sin miramientos sus bendiciones con la extraña mujer y se encontraron en un cómodo silencio. Ambos durmieron acurrucados a sus camellos._
> 
> _Al día siguiente, el viajero le dio a la mujer un atado lleno de dátiles y uno de sus odres de agua—Para que el camino no le sea tan duro, buena mujer—._
> 
> _La mujer miró al hombre y le sonrió (al menos las arrugas de sus ojos sugerían una sonrisa)—Eres un buen hijo de Alá y por eso, déjame darte una recompensa—La mujer fue hasta su camello y tomo una de las botellas más chicas y de forma extraña que hubiera visto el viajero. La mujer la puso en sus manos—Esta botella contiene mi mejor fórmula de hierbas medicinales. Te ayudará en un momento de grave necesidad—._
> 
> _El joven agradeció el gesto a la mujer y ambos separaron sus caminos._
> 
> _El joven, ya descansado y con alimento seguro, continuó su travesía y finalmente llegó a un oasis, donde al lado del mismo, había una caravana que iba camino a Baabda. El joven viajero les pidió unirse a la caravana, ya que su destino estaba a pocos kilómetros de esa ciudad, y lo aceptaron a cambio de algunos de sus dátiles. El joven aceptó el intercambio._
> 
> _Esa noche, mientras escuchaba a la caravana contar historias alrededor de la fogata, escucho más que ver, cuando un anciano se sentó a su lado. El hombre se veía canoso, pero con la vitalidad propia de las personas mayores que siempre están haciendo algo._
> 
> _—Salam Alaikum—Dijo el anciano, sonriéndole al joven._
> 
> _—Alaikum Salam—Contestó nuestro viajero._
> 
> _—Me preguntaba, joven, ¿tendría más de esos deliciosos dátiles? Los guías de la caravana, fueron tan amables de darme algunos, a pesar de que solo estoy de paso por el oasis, y me temo que me he comido todos los que me dieron—._
> 
> _El joven hizo un recuento rápido y notó que apenas tenía unos cuantos, pero el anciano se veía tan ilusionado con las frutas, que el joven no tuvo corazón para negarle ese favor. Así que tomó el fardo que tenía sus últimos dátiles y se los dio al anciano._
> 
> _—Tome buen hombre—Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa._
> 
> _—Gracias joven viajero, que Alá te bendiga con creces. Pero mientras el altísimo voltea sus ojos hacia ti, déjame recompensarte por tu generosidad—El anciano sacó de una bolsa que traía, una moneda de oro—Toma joven, toma esta moneda, pero conservarla siempre contigo y no la gastes a menos que estés en un momento de extrema necesidad. Te traerá suerte—._
> 
> _El joven aceptó el obsequio, aunque él no creía en la suerte. Al día siguiente, el anciano monto en un camello lleno de pequeños sacos llenos de cachivaches y separó caminos con la caravana. El joven montó en su camello y siguió a los guías con rumbo a Baabda._
> 
> _En el desierto suceden muchos milagros y desgracias todos los días, pero mucho de eso es por las voces del desierto, que le susurran a los viajeros distintos caminos y a veces, los confunden, y quiso el destino que al entrar a la ciudad de Baabda, nuestro viajero se confundió nuevamente de camino y llegó a una plaza diferente a la que iba a llegar la caravana._
> 
> _Una plaza donde lo esperaba su destino._

Harry paró en este punto al ver que la mayoría de los niños ya estaban bostezando—Bueno, ¡A dormir! —.

—¡No! Termina la historia—Decían varios niños, aunque era evidente que seguían despiertos de milagro.

—Nada de eso. A dormir. Prometo que mañana les contare el resto de la historia—.

Más voces de protesta se elevaron, pero las madres y padres de los niños, levantaron a sus hijos del suelo y los llevaron a sus tiendas. Quedaron solo los adultos, sonriéndole a Harry, un Severus extasiado con la historia y un Tom Riddle que de alguna forma, logro colarse hasta el frente del circulo y miraba a Harry, como si hubiera visto al mismo Iblis**.

Riddle se preguntaba que era Harry, porque un hombre de esa belleza, y capaz de subyugar a tantos hombres con solo su voz y sus palabras, no era algo que hubiera creado el altísimo. No era natural. El cónyuge de su hermano debía ser algún djinn sin duda y quedaba la pregunta de cómo lo había conseguido.

Riddle se fue a su tienda, y le solicito a Black investigara rápidamente cómo fue que sucedió el matrimonio. Tomo apenas unas horas cuando Sirius regreso con su informe y Riddle se enteró de que fueron dos consejeros los que encontraron al joven en la caravana y luego, la misma caravana entrego al joven como “obsequio” para el sultán.

* * *

La noche siguiente, los niños ya estaban en el circulo interior, justo debajo del círculo de ancianos y Severus frente a su marido. Todos atentos a la continuación de la historia. Riddle pululaba entre los círculos exteriores, siendo vigilado discretamente por el resto de la caravana. Riddle no era estúpido, no iba a intentar nada con ese “pequeño” ejercito rodeándolo.

Harry estaba de nuevo frente al fuego y su figura recortaba una sombra, dándole una presencia un tanto ominosa y misteriosa.

—Bien, la noche anterior nos quedamos en el momento en que nuestro viajero encontró la plaza donde el destino lo esperaba…—.

 

> _En el centro de la plaza, estaba una bailarina. Una mujer de cabellos negros flotando al dar giros tan cerrados que las personas a su alrededor se preguntaban cómo es que no se había quebrado su cintura._
> 
> _Nuestro joven viajero no estaba viendo sus movimientos, sino sus ojos. Los ojos de la mujer parecían zafiros refulgentes, de azul oscuro y tenían estrellas que solo brillaban para él. esos ojos detuvieron el tiempo y la gente desapareció. Nuestro joven lo supo, ella, esa mujer con estrellas en los ojos, era su destino._
> 
> _Aplaudió mecánicamente cuando su doncella termino su baile y siguió a la comitiva de artistas cuando se iban, ansioso por saber más sobre aquella hermosa chica, pero cuando llegó, observó una ciudad de telas. Miles y miles de tiendas, un poco como nuestra familia._
> 
> _La joven era una artista errante y vivía con su familia en medio del mar de tiendas y el joven fue rechazado cuando llegó ante el padre de la joven._
> 
> _—Usted es un extraño y desconoce nuestras costumbres ¿Cómo puede amar a mi hija cuando solo la ha visto por unos instantes? —._
> 
> _El joven no se rindió y fue cada día durante 30 días más. Hasta que el padre de la joven cedió y le dijo que había una forma en que consentiría un matrimonio: si podía demostrar ser digno de ella._
> 
> _Nuestro viajero se emocionó y pidió al líder de la caravana le permitiera unirse a ella, para demostrarle al padre de su amada, que era digno de ella. El anciano le sonrió beatíficamente y aceptó._
> 
> _No tardo más de dos semanas, cuando un problema apareció en el horizonte. Unos bandidos atacaron la caravana e intentaban alcanzar a su futura familia, así que intento enfrentarlos pero era inútil repelerlos y pronto estuvo cercado por varios bandidos._
> 
> _Fue entonces cuando recordó sus regalos por sus amigos del desierto y saco el fardo que le dio el primer hombre que encontró._
> 
> _—¿Qué pretendes con esa bolsa? ¿Pagarnos? ¡Solo debemos esperar a que mueras y quitarlo de tus manos frías! —Se burlo uno de ellos, pero el joven no se amedrento y abrió el fardo._
> 
> _De dentro de aquel saco, salieron miles de cobras, imposibles para un saco tan pequeño y todas ellas atacaron solo a los bandidos, mordiéndolos por todas partes y cuando el último de ellos expiró su último aliento, las cobras volvieron a entrar al fardo, sibilando al humano al que habían ayudado. El joven cerró el fardo y lo escondió en su cuerpo, pero el padre de la joven había visto todo._
> 
> _Esa noche, interrogó al chico y este le contó de su encuentro en el desierto. El hombre se encontró pensando en la historia, pero no dijo nada._
> 
> _Paso una semana de ese asaltó cuando se encontraron con una ciudad llena de enfermos. Alguna enfermedad se estaba llevando a los más jóvenes y la caravana, cuyos habitantes tenían buen corazón, no pudieron dejar a su suerte a este pueblo. Usaron a sus mejores curanderos, pero nada parecía ayudarles._
> 
> _El joven estuvo ayudando donde pudo, llevando agua, cambiando vendajes, aplicando emplastes, pero todo era en vano, hasta que recordó su segundo obsequio y yendo al pozo, pensando en que aquel medicamento que le habían dado, sería insuficiente a menos que todos lo bebieran, así que rompió el sello del frasco y lo arrojó al agua._
> 
> _El agua, que era gris por el sedimento, y la cual tenían que colar y hervir muchas veces para ayudar a los enfermos, se tornó tan prístina como la que caía del cielo las raras ocasiones en que llovía en el desierto. El joven tomó una cubeta de aquella agua y empezó a dárselas a los enfermos, quienes empezaron a verse de mejor semblante._
> 
> _Fue cuestión de días, antes de que todos en aquel poblado estuvieran bien, y agradecieran la ayuda, dándoles víveres y toda el agua que quisieran a los habitantes de la caravana. El padre de la amada del viajero, había observado toda la acción sucedida en el pozo, e interrogo a su aspirante a yerno porque había dado tal pócima con tan poco apego. El joven entonces le contó sobre la segunda visita que recibió en el desierto, y el padre simplemente calló mientras meditaba._
> 
> _Luego de un par de meses, la caravana había llegado a un reino próspero donde luego de ofrecer algunos espectáculos, guardias reales apresaron al padre de la chica, acusándolo de ser un conocido ladrón y ser condenado a muerte._
> 
> _El joven solicitó una audiencia con el sultán de aquel lugar y cuando finalmente pudo hablar con el monarca, le contó que el hombre al que habían apresado era inocente, que él era testigo de que todos los días desde hace meses, estuvo con la caravana._
> 
> _El sultán finalmente, estableció que no podía liberar al hombre sin tener que pagar él mismo lo que faltaba a todas las víctimas. El joven se preguntó entonces, como harían para conseguir el dinero y recordó su tercer obsequio, la moneda de oro. En cuanto la sacó de su bolsa, la moneda empezó a replicarse inmediatamente hasta llenar el piso de la sala del trono y llegar a los pies del sultán._
> 
> _—¿Es esto suficiente para pagar a las víctimas de aquel ladrón, mi señor? —Preguntó el joven y el sultán solo atino a asentir. Esto era suficiente para pagar a las víctimas y pagar comida para toda la caravana, por lo que el sultán ordenó a sus guardias que liberaran al hombre y le proveyeran ropa y comida a toda la caravana y una disculpa al hombre._
> 
> _El joven, agradeció al sultán y este le dijo que tomara algunas de las monedas del piso, el joven solo tomo la moneda de oro que le habían regalado y que estaba algo abollada de uno de los bordes._
> 
> _Salió y esperó a su futuro suegro. Cuando la noche llegó y todos estaban somnolientos por la opípara comida, el hombre interrogó al viajero y este le contó sobre el anciano quién le había dado esa moneda en agradecimiento. Entonces el hombre se levantó y arrastró al viajero hasta su tienda, lanzándolo contra su hija._
> 
> _—Eres merecedor de mi joya más preciada. Solo un hombre íntegro, de buen corazón y noble, podría ser un esposo para ella. Tenías tres preciosas posesiones y gastaste todas ellas en ayudar, en proteger y en salvar—._
> 
> _Los jóvenes sonrieron y la boda se celebró al día siguiente ante toda la caravana. Pero mientras el joven era felicitado por los demás hombres de la caravana (la noche ya había caído), observó en la lejanía a tres figuras que se acercaban a las tiendas. Eran las tres personas que se había encontrado, y entonces, estos hicieron algo que distorsionó sus rostros, y la mujer fue la única que solo descubrió su rostro. Debajo de aquella apariencia, estaban los padres del viajero, muertos en una tormenta de arena, y su abuelo, quién había fallecido defendiendo a su señor en un asalto._
> 
> _Las tres figuras le sonrieron y saludaron, desvaneciéndose lentamente. Nuestro joven viajero, jamás volvió a dudar de las sombras del desierto, sabiendo que al menos, estas tres, lo habían guiado cuando más necesitaba una dirección._

Los niños gritaron cuando Harry terminó el relato y lo rodearon pidiéndole otra, pero Harry se negó, diciendo que estaba algo cansado y cedió su lugar al señor Hafid, quién empezó a contar un relato sobre un camello y unas palmeras cantarinas.

Los días se sucedieron uno al otro y el oasis pronto se vio en el horizonte. Harry apenas podía creer que un lugar así existiera, ya que aunque el oasis era hermoso, se sentía una extraña opresión en el ambiente cercano a la tumba de los Prince. Severus noto la incomodidad en su esposo y le prometió que sería algo breve.

Severus y Harry fueron seguidos por Riddle, James y Lily, haciendo una reverencia ante los sarcófagos de los sultanes. Severus presentó a Harry como su esposo a los sarcófagos de piedra, implorando la bendición para su unión. Luego de algunos rezos, la comitiva salió y empezaron los preparativos para irse cuanto antes del lugar.

Riddle aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con Harry, pero era rechazado en cada intento por el joven, y Severus era muy protector con él. Eso frustraba mucho a Riddle y más porque no era solo Severus, sino toda la maldita caravana quienes lo vigilaban estrechamente.

Riddle tuvo que renunciar de mala gana a sus planes de conquistar al joven… por el momento.

* * *

Harry no esperaba esto, de verdad que no. Sabía que tenía este don gracias al djinn que le informó, pero jamás pensó que sucedería tan pronto. Luego de esa primera noche con Severus, cada noche unían sus cuerpos y a veces durante el día, pero era casi ridículo que en un mes, ya estuviera esperando.

Todo se supo por su propia estupidez. Llevaba días sintiéndose extraño, mareado y algo hambriento y débil, no lo suficiente para preocuparse, pero si para no arriesgarse a moverse mucho, pero los niños y sus risas, la petición de sus amigos y sobre todo, la mirada de Severus al oír la petición de bailar, sedujeron a Harry y se prestó a la diversión nocturna.

Los músicos de la caravana empezaron un ritmo lento que fue creciendo hasta ser casi febril, y Harry había bailado así cientos de veces, pero al dar la última vuelta se desplomó inconsciente. Lo supo hasta después, que Severus se puso pálido y corrió hasta él, cargándolo en sus brazos y llevándolo así hasta su tienda. Sus médicos reales y los médicos de la caravana, se turnaron para analizar al joven y no daban con la causa de su desvanecimiento, hasta que su suegra, Lily, llamó a una mujer extraña, que le faltaba un ojo.

Todos la miraron con extrañeza, ya que ella solo atendía a las mujeres, pero de todos modos, la dejaron acercarse, esperando que tuviera algún conocimiento diferente que pudiera dar con la causa del mal del joven. La mujer tocó a Harry por todos lados y finalmente, concentro sus manos sobre el vientre del joven y luego sonrió.

—Mi querida Lilian, estabas en lo correcto—Dijo la extraña anciana.

—¿Qué tiene Harry? —Pregunto Severus, ansioso.

—Mi señor, solo que usted es más afortunado que el hombre más rico del mundo. Usted se ha casado con un niño bendecido por las hadas de Bretaña. Usted mi joven señor, tiene a un hombre capaz de dar vida—.

—No creo entender…—.

—El joven se ha desmayado, porque está esperando a su príncipe. Un pequeño producto del amor entre ustedes dos—Dijo la mujer y salió de la tienda, dejando a todos los médicos asombrados.

Entonces todos consultaron entre todos y llegaron a la conclusión de que un embarazo explicaba todos los síntomas. Severus salió y alcanzó a la extraña mujer.

—¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —Preguntó Severus.

—Tres semanas, quizás un par de días más que eso—Con eso, la mujer entro entre el laberinto de tiendas y dejo a un sultán muy confundido.

Cuando Severus regresó a su tienda, los médicos ya se habían ido y solo estaban sus suegros, al lado de Harry, quién ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible? —Lily suspiró.

—Teníamos nuestras sospechas. Mi esposo y yo tuvimos una visión, de ustedes dos alrededor de algunos niños y ambos sabíamos que era imposible, a menos que Harry fuera el niño de una de nuestras leyendas. Un niño bendecido por la reina Mab, señora de las hadas. Un niño amado por el reino sobrenatural, con dones especiales, y el más importante de todos, dar vida desde su vientre—.

—¿Qué tipo de dones? —.

—Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, algunos decían que podía hablar con las hadas, y otros con los animales. Siempre supimos que Harry tenía un don con las criaturas pero jamás, ni en un millón de años, imaginamos que él sería el niño de la leyenda—.

Lily beso la frente de su hijo, James copió el gesto y ambos salieron de la tienda. Severus se quedó a solas con su inconsciente esposo, preguntándose qué otras sorpresas guardaría y pensando que el joven acababa de comprarse algunos meses de vida.

No podría matarlo, ya que cargaba a su heredero.

Mientras, Tom Riddle se enteraba de que sería “tío” y eso lo puso frenético. Tenía que conseguir hacerse con el joven a como diera lugar. Solo un mago poderoso podría tener la capacidad de dar vida, y Riddle no iba a permitir que su hermano tuviera ese poder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Ghoul (Def. Wikipedia):** Un gul (también gol < inglés ghoul < árabe الغول ghūl shaytaan, plural ghilan) es un demonio necrófago que, según el folclore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los gules profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos. La mención literaria más antigua que menciona a los guilan es Las Mil Y Una Noches. Existe también una variante femenina, llamada ghouleh, traducida a veces como algola.
> 
>  ****Iblis (Def Wikipedia):** Iblīs (en árabe, إبليس), en el islam, es el nombre de un genio maligno y este nombre significa "privado de toda bondad". Él se negó a inclinarse ante Adán y se apartó de Alá. El personaje es más conocido, sin embargo, como Shaitán (شيْطان), parecido al nombre Satán o Satanás, palabra aramea que significa "adversario" Con este último nombre aparece citado 87 veces en el Corán, mientras que el nombre de Iblís se cita únicamente nueve veces. Se le llama también al-waswās (الوَسْوَاس), esto es, "El murmurador", porque inocula con sus murmuraciones la tentación en el corazón de la gente, al-jannās (الخَنَّاس), "El esquivo" y al-rayīm, "El lapidado" (الرجيم).


	5. El jardín

Una vez que Severus, Harry y su comitiva regresaron de su viaje, Severus empezó a hacer arreglos para su primer heredero. Una de las primeras cosas, fue empezar la decoración de las habitaciones del pequeño príncipe. La segunda cosa fue establecer que el sultán consorte, Harry Potter-Snape, conservaría la vida, al menos hasta que naciera el joven príncipe y este pudiera ser cuidado por alguna nodriza. Por si acaso, el Sultán también estableció una orden muy particular para Harry y su papel en la corte.

Lo que derivó en que Harry conociera a dos mujeres temibles, al menos en su faceta de educadoras. Hermione Granger y Minerva McGonagall.

Harry estaba de vuelta en sus aposentos y entre ser cuidado bajo la mirada de halcón de Hermione, ser alimentado y tener clases sobre la corte y diversas materias por parte de una mujer de nombre Minerva, que había sido la tutora de Severus, el joven estaba aburrido.

Tenía alrededor de un mes y medio de embarazo, pero sus pequeñas “damas de compañía” estaban ahogándolo, así que en un descuido, se les escapo hacía los jardines y ahora estaba huyendo de aquellas mujeres.

Fue cosa del destino, aunque en ese momento parecía fuertemente una casualidad, que Harry volviera a dar con aquel lugar tapiado y al que solo podía ver una parte. Oyendo a sus “captoras” acercarse, Harry arranco una tabla y otra, lanzándolas por encima de la puerta hasta que logro despejar la puerta y se deslizó dentro.

Calló hasta que escucho a las mujeres alejarse, y fue tanto su alivio, que no pensó en la razón detrás de que la puerta estuviera tapiada en primer lugar y segundo, que pudiera quitar las tablas. Como fuera, Harry miro a su alrededor y noto cierta familiaridad en el agreste lugar.

La fuente familiar estaba ahí, con la superficie cubierta de nenúfares, impidiendo que se viera el agua que aún corría por ella; el arroyo, que era más bien un arroyuelo, en realidad daba la vuelta al jardín y nutría los árboles y plantas, así como las rosas que eran una nota discordante en un lugar del desierto; el pasto era así tan alto como Harry, pero él era una persona que no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente y empezó a explorar aquel salvaje y hermoso lugar.

Fue así como se encontró a un ser que no debería estar ahí. Una pequeña hada de las flores, bastante maltrecha y descansando en un pequeño nido hecho de plumas de aves y pelaje de diferentes animales. La pequeña criatura estaba languideciendo y Harry se apuró a buscar las flores que su madre le había dicho que comían las hadas y casi navegando a través de la hierba, busco y rebusco entre ella hasta que encontró campanillas azules.

Corto suficientes y encontró una corteza de un árbol frutal que estaba mudando su “piel” y poniendo ahí las campanillas, lleno la corteza con agua y empezó a moler las flores con el líquido hasta que parecía estar haciendo alguna tisana o pure extraño, que despedía un olor fragante. Agregó algunos pétalos de rosas a la mezcla y empezó a alimentar con su dedo goteando el brebaje, a la pequeña criatura que pareció empezar a avivarse al tomar el líquido.

Cuando la criatura empezó a brillar, con ese extraño polvo nacarado del que hablaban los cuentos de su madre, Harry respiró tranquilo—Por los dioses, qué bueno que este bien pequeña—.

La pequeña hada lo miró sorprendida—¿Puedes hablarme? —.

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría? —.

—Los humanos no pueden hablarnos, algunos pocos pueden entendernos, pero son pocos—.

—Bueno, hice una especie de trato con un djinn y me dio la habilidad de hablar con cualquier criatura bajo el cielo—Harry se veía algo contrariado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con muchas criaturas fuera del djinn y de Apep.

El hada, una hada femenina de cabello parecido al azul del firmamento antes de anochecer, revoloteaba alrededor de Harry y finalmente, concentro sus revoloteos enfrente del vientre aun plano de Harry. La pequeña criatura toco con sus manos, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas a Harry, su vientre y pego sus puntiagudos oídos a él, finalmente pareció satisfecha de su exploración.

—Este pequeño será fuerte, inteligente y feliz—.

—¿Eso crees? —Harry se tocó el vientre, intentando sentir a su hijo y sintió una ráfaga de algo parecido a un calor, como un rayo de sol y felicidad pura. Su hijo estaba ahí.

—Es lo que sé. Las hadas tenemos talento con los niños, los adultos son más difíciles de tratar, no creen en nosotros y es difícil escuchar a quien crees producto de tu imaginación. Tú debes ser una gran excepción para poder hablar conmigo y saber que darme cuando estaba muriendo—.

El hada revoloteo hasta ponerse frente al rostro de su salvador—Mi madre y padre, y yo mismo, somos de Bretaña, y ellos me contaron sobre ustedes, la reina Mab y su corte, pero tuvimos que irnos cuando era pequeño. Apenas recuerdo mi país, pero mis padres lo han mantenido en mi memoria gracias a sus relatos—.

—Es afortunado entonces que llegaras cuando más necesitaba ayuda—El hadita se ruborizo al decir esto.

—Quiero pensar que es destino—Dijo Harry sonriéndole al ser del aire y ayudo al hada a reconstruir su nido, pero Harry vio que sería imposible para el hada seguir viviendo en ese jardín, al menos hasta que este fuera arreglado.

Las rosas eran difíciles de llegar con el tamaño de la criatura, y el pasto alto dificultaba llegar a las otras flores que podía comer el hada, así que le dijo al hada que se escondiera en sus ropas hasta llegar a su habitación y podía ofrecerle una caja de luces como vivienda temporal, en lo que el jardín estaba en forma.

La pequeña hada aceptó, y Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para enfrentar a las dos mujeres que lo regañaron en cuanto atravesó sus aposentos, pero en cuanto distrajo un poco a ambas, el hada se deslizo fuera de los finos ropajes de su salvador, y voló hasta un adorno de la cama, lejos de aquellas humanas no tan amables.

Cuando por fin era hora de la comida, las mujeres dejaron a solas a Harry y el hada pudo por fin unirse a Harry, quién le ofreció algo de azúcar y jugos de frutas al ser, quien acepto con gusto. Luego de comer, Harry le enseño la caja de luces, que era solo una especie de casa de pájaros hecha de hierro y vidrio, cuyo interior podía serle dado cuerda y luego de poner una pequeña vela o lamparita de aceite, proyectaba hermosas sombras de colores.

Solo uno de los tantos artilugios que su caravana podía conseguir.

* * *

Ajeno a todo este drama entre un hablador y una criatura sobrenatural ajena al desierto, Severus Snape, el sultán, estaba resolviendo por su cuenta sus sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, la voz de la desconfianza seguía susurrándole al oído sobre hacer rodar la hermosa cabeza de su consorte, y por el otro, su corazón se agitaba como una hoguera enorme al pensar en el pequeño príncipe o princesa que crecía en el vientre de su cónyuge.

No odiaba a Harry, y de hecho, a ninguna de sus esposas. Algunas, en retrospectiva, hubieran sido buenas esposas para él. Era solo que, luego de haber amado tanto y haber sido traicionado tan profundamente, su corazón sangraba de dolor tan solo de pensar en volver a amar. Pero Harry era diferente y eso le aterraba.

El joven era poderoso, tanto como él, aunque no en el mismo rubro. Si quisiera, podría haber ordenado a su “caravana” el atacar el palacio y su ejército hubiera tenido que doblegarse antes de que hubieran llegado las tropas de apoyo necesarias, pero en vez de eso, su gente prefirió hacer una alianza con el matrimonio, aun sabiendo el destino que le esperaba al joven.

Por un momento pensó que el joven podría haber planeado ponerlo bajo su hechizo, pero descarto eso rápidamente luego de que el joven realmente parecía creer que moriría cada día hasta esa noche en que tuvieron su consumación. Recordar esa noche y las posteriores, traían una sonrisa a su rostro.

La forma en que Harry se arqueaba cuando Severus pasaba sus labios por su pecho, marcando un camino de besos, chupeteos y lamidas hacia la gloria de su zib erecto y goteante. O cuando se aferraba a su espalda mientras estaba profundamente enterrando en las entrañas de su cónyuge, marcando un ritmo celestial donde parecían desdibujarse y entrar a un reino propio. Esa forma tan adorable en que se mordía el labio antes de gritar su liberación y su sonrojo cuando se acurrucaba a su lado luego de que el sopor de sus actividades amatorias los dejaban exhaustos…

El joven cada día parecía más acorde a lo que se esperaba de un consorte real, y fuera de algunos insultos velados dirigidos a las “víboras” de McGonagall y Granger, sus damas reales, no había queja en el comportamiento del joven… si tan solo su corazón y su mente se pusieran de acuerdo, Severus estaba seguro de que sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Estaba casado con un hermoso joven, que era un mago aparentemente, tenía a su disposición la lealtad de 4000 artistas que según su consorte, eran hábiles duelistas cuando la situación lo requería, y estaba esperando a su primogénito ¿Por qué esa maldita voz no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué aunque veía la sinceridad y el afecto escritos tan claramente en el rostro de su amante, no podía creerlo?

En unos meses, nacería su primer hijo y por primera vez, aquella voz que le susurraba que matara, que evitara el dolor de la traición desde antes de que se gestara, había encontrado una firme oposición con la voz que provenía de su corazón.

Empezaba a sentir afecto por el joven y su muerte le sabía amarga. Solo había un problema en medio de todo eso ¿Cómo callar la voz en su mente que le instaba a no confiar ni uno de sus propios cabellos a nadie más que él mismo?

* * *

Sitara, quería decir estrella, era el nombre que su madre y reina, la reina Mab, le había dado a la pequeña hada de cabello azul. En apenas un par de días se había instalado en las habitaciones del humano y estaba viendo ahora la interacción del otro humano que se hacía llamar su esposo, mirando al joven Harry dormir.

Luego de que las mujeres molestas se fueron, Harry se presentó correctamente y Sitara le dijo su nombre. El joven ameritaba tal confianza luego de haberle salvado la vida con la esencia de flores. Pocos humanos hubieran podido saber que flores machacar con agua de rio para revivir a un hada moribunda.

Ella había llegado oculta en las rosas cuando la dueña del jardín vivía. Una mujer de cabello negro que se parecía mucho al hombre que Harry llamaba Severus. Las hadas no entendían muy bien el concepto de madre biológica, ya que Mab era reina y madre de las hadas, pero el nacimiento de las mismas dependía de muchas cosas.

Las hadas como ellas surgían del primer fulgor de las estrellas, otras surgían de la primera risa de un bebé y otras tantas, brotaban de la tierra y las flores como el roció del amanecer. Había tantos tipos de hadas como estrellas en el firmamento, y como granos de arena en las playas y el desierto.

Las leyendas del niño amado de la reina, corrían también entre las hadas y Sitara se sintió honrada de haber conocido a este niño especial. Y ese pequeño príncipe, apenas llevaba semanas formado y ya “hablaba” con ella, riéndose y charlando sobre el universo, ya que los bebés sabían todo sobre el universo y conforme crecían, olvidaban los detalles, permitiéndose maravillarse al conocer lo que “desconocían” conforme crecían.

Sería interesante escuchar que tenía que decir el pequeño príncipe una vez que saliera de dentro de su padre.

Severus, el esposo de Harry, era un misterio. El hombre tenía dos sombras, una llena de luz y bondad y otra llena de desconfianza y oscuridad. Era como una astilla clavada en un alma tan pura. Parecía calmarse con la observación del joven Harry y parecía expectante al momento en que el vientre del joven empezara a crecer.

Sitara observo a Severus irse de la habitación luego de depositar un beso en la sien del durmiente Harry y otro sobre el vientre donde crecía su hijo. La joven hada no sabía que pensar de estos dos humanos, pero su intuición le decía que había una razón, hace tantas décadas, por la cual se quedó dormida en ese botón de rosa y despertó en una tierra de arena.

* * *

En medio del desierto, más concretamente en una oscura, húmeda y por alguna extraña razón, muy caliente cueva, un djinn dormía sobre una apertura de lava ardiente en la roca. El djinn no estaba realmente dormido sino expectante.

La gran desventaja de los djinn, es que sabían los escenarios posibles de las vidas humanas y por eso había tantos humanos tratando de dominarlos. Este djinn los despreciaba. A los humanos. Hasta que llegó Harry. Con esa sonrisa fácil y ojos con estrellas. Apep hablaba bien del humano mucho antes de que él le concediera el don del habla.

Tenía una deuda de vida con el muchacho y básicamente se ligó al joven hasta que pudiera pagarle la deuda. No era el peor amo, sino todo lo contrario, jamás pedía algo para él, excepto esos dos deseos, la visión y el habla. Todos sus deseos, siempre iban enfocados a ayudar a otros. Era desinteresado, valiente y honesto, cualidades muy escasas en el mundo.

El djinn, Yangin, aun recordaba cuando aquel chico había encontrado su maltrecho cuerpo en aquel pozo, donde un enojado amo había arrojado su botella de aceite, su hogar, para que sufriera el dolor del agua en su cuerpo hecho de cenizas. El amo debería haber conocido que sus deseos debían ser específicos y todas las cosas malas que le sucedieron solo eran el pago del destino por acciones pasadas. Con o sin Yangin, las cosas no hubieran cambiado.

Pero los humanos son tontos y este hombre había pedido como último deseo que Yangin volviera a su botella, selló la misma y la arrojo al agua, sabiendo que el frío de la misma, lastimaría el cuerpo del genio.

Harry, simplemente abrió la botella y le ofreció la libertad al genio. _“No necesito nada, de verdad”_ , habían sido las palabras del muchacho y el honor de su raza le impidió aceptar la oferta. Por ese entonces, los deseos del muchacho eran cosas sencillas y muy específicas para ayudar a su caravana, luego quiso comunicarse con Apep y finalmente, quiso conocer el mundo oculto. Fueron los dos únicos deseos apenas egoístas que pidió el chico.

Ahora, luego de aquel deseo de ver el futuro, Yangin estaba seguro de que el joven había puesto en funcionamiento algo grande, ya que sus propias visiones del futuro habían dejado de ser cambiantes… Harry había decidido su destino y el papel de Yangin ya estaba escrito, solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Tom Riddle había estado visitando el palacio con cierta asiduidad, para intentar establecer una “amistad” con su querido cuñado, pero fuera de una actitud civil, Harry no parecía impresionado por el transparente intento de seducirlo.

Había que decir algo sobre el muchacho y su moral, era infalible.

Pero Riddle no era de los que se rinden y mando a sus mejores hombres, Remus y Sirius, a averiguar todo lo que pudieran sobre el joven.

Paso cerca de una semana cuando Sirius llegó con una noticia impactante sobre el joven y Riddle sonrió, pensando que podía serle información de utilidad. Luego mando a Remus a conseguir a alguien que trajera a los “amados” tíos de Harry, los Dursley, desde la lejana Bretaña.

* * *

Luego de un mes de visitas no deseadas de Riddle, Harry respiro más tranquilo cuando el hombre le anunció a Severus que estaría lejos por algunos meses. Harry acababa de cumplir el primer trimestre de su embarazó y aunque apenas estaba levantándose su vientre, una muy leve curva, estaba feliz de ver evidencias visibles de su hijo.

Extrañamente, nadie parecía estar interesado en donde pasaba Harry las tardes luego de comer. Él había estado en el jardín antiguamente tapiado. Y esa era otra cosa, ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la puerta ya no estaba tapiada?

Quitando esos pensamientos, Harry continúo deshierbando y quitando las ramas secas que encontraba para quemar la tierra donde ya había demasiadas malas hierbas. Harry observó que el jardín lentamente empezaba a tomar forma y, aunque por el momento se veía apenas como un jardín, el siguiente año, habría bastante verdor y flores de colores explotando por todo el mismo.

Ya había quitado más de la mitad de los nenúfares y lirios acuáticos de la fuente y el mecanismo del agua empezó a funcionar mejor, y aunque el agua no estaba estancada, ahora era muchísimo más clara, dejando ver el hermoso mosaico de sirenas que había en la fuente.

Al quitar las enredaderas de las paredes, Harry pudo ver otros mosaicos retratando hermosas imágenes alusivas a la corte de la reina Mab. Sitara casi lloró de alegría al ver su antiguo hogar retratado tan fielmente y abrió una serie de preguntas alrededor de la madre de Severus, ya que según Sitara, la mujer solía pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín y a veces, su esposo la acompañaba.

Harry le preguntó entonces por su esposo y Sitara dijo que mientras era joven, Severus iba a veces al jardín, luego la mujer dejo de ir al jardín y ya no volvió a ver a Severus, y de hecho, cuando lo volvió a ver en la habitación de Harry, no pudo reconocer al niño alegre que solía ser. Solo fue hasta que Sitara comentó que Severus se parecía a la mujer que visitaba el jardín, que ella recordó a la familia real, con Harry rellenando los huecos de los nombres que Sitara desconocía.

Severus, para Harry, era un misterio, ya que parecía que la oscuridad que lo aquejaba tenía tiempo gestándose, y la traición de la primera Sultana solo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Pero Harry era bastante terco y una vez que tenía algo en mente, no cejaba en su empeño.

Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó y sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse, hasta que vio que era Severus.

—Mi señor… me asustaste—.

—No era mi intención—Dijo Severus, divertido—Uno de los sirvientes me pregunto si había decidido replantar el jardín de la sultana madre—.

Severus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y una sombra de tristeza atravesó sus ojos, Harry se sintió mal, pensando que había actuado mal al tratar de revivir el jardín sin el permiso de su esposo.

—Mi señor, me disculpo—.

Severus parpadeo—¿Por qué te disculpas Harry? —.

—Por usar este jardín sin pensar en que debía haber una razón por la cual estaba cerrado—Harry estaba inclinado ante su esposo en sumisión y Severus quiso reír pero se contuvo, era evidente que Harry pensaba haber actuado mal. Así que Severus levantó la cara de Harry con la mano.

—Esposo mío, no has actuado mal, o al menos, no con malicia. En efecto, debiste pedirme permiso, pero no has dañado nada, sino al contrario, has traído vida al lugar favorito de mi madre—Harry ahora estaba parado frente a Severus, quién acariciaba su rostro con ternura—Te lo agradezco—.

—¿Entonces no estas enojado? —.

—He estado enterado de que abriste este jardín desde el día que entraste en él, pero como estabas muy feliz atendiéndolo, pensé que eventualmente me lo dirías—Harry se sonrojo—Supongo que me merezco la desconfianza, pero quiero que sepas esto, el tiempo que estés a mi lado, quiero que seas feliz, aunque aún no confié completamente en ti ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? —.

Harry asintió—Sí, es suficiente, Severus—.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que es hora de cenar y tranquilizar a tus damas—Severus empezó a escoltar a Harry fuera del jardín—Ah, y puedes continuar con el jardín, pero si empiezas a cansarte o algo es muy difícil para ti, espero que pidas ayuda a alguien de palacio ¿De acuerdo? —.

Sitara se había escondido en cuanto vio que Severus se acercaba y no pudo advertir de su presencia a Harry, pero parecía que estaba bien, y que Severus en realidad se preocupaba por el joven. Mientras se alejaban, Sitara observo las sombras de ambos y no se sorprendió cuando observo que estas eran rosas.

Ya sea que el joven sultán y su aún más joven esposo, lo supieran o no, estaban empezando a enamorarse y sus sombras rosadas eran tan fuertes como las que vio alguna vez en la fallecida madre Sultana y el Sultán anterior.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Severus tendió a Harry sobre su propia cama. Es decir, no llevó a Harry a sus aposentos, sino a los suyos, a las habitaciones del sultán. No eran tan diferentes de las habitaciones de Harry, pero definitivamente tenían más lujos y decoraciones.

Sin embargo, a Harry lo que más le gustaba de los aposentos del sultán era su cama, bastante más grande que la suya, y con sabanas aún más suaves que las suyas, lo cual, dado que sus sabanas eran muy suaves, era bastante difícil de lograr.

Más que nada, su alegría de estar por primera vez en los aposentos de su esposo, se debía a que desde hace días, Harry sintió que sus sentimientos hacía su esposo habían cambiado de la compasión y el deseo a algo más profundo. Su madre le había dicho que sonaba a que estaba enamorado y eso sonaba cierto.

Harry se había enamorado de su esposo y quería más que nada que Severus fuera libre de entregarle su corazón. Mientras podía liberar a su esposo de aquella sombra de dolor y desconfianza que anidaba en su corazón, Harry podía entregarle su propio corazón, su alma y cuerpo al hombre que amaba.

Así que mientras las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento, Harry estaba siendo besado por esa diestra lengua, y llevado al paraíso por esas manos que acariciaban con fervor su cuerpo desnudo.

Esos labios lujuriosos capturaron uno de sus pezones y mientras el placer nublaba sus sentidos, sintió como aquella mano aceitada dilataba su entrada, preparándole para recibir a su esposo en su interior.

Fueron instantes deliciosamente placenteros

Jadeos y gemidos inundaban el recinto, y Severus, con un gruñido de lujuria, empezó a enterrarse dentro de aquel cálido interior, con Harry frente a él, sosteniéndose con sus manos y piernas de su espalda, mientras lo miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, llenos de pasión y… amor.

Severus jadeo cuando noto esto. Harry lo amaba. No había manera de confundir esa chispa, ese brillo en su mirada. Por eso cuando llego al éxtasis, inundando el canal de su esposo, Severus se sintió como si estuviera contaminando a un ser precioso.

Harry era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Noble, generoso y amable. Quería amarlo, de verdad, ya que el joven se merecía ser amado y él… él no podía. Lo deseaba y le tenía cariño, y estaba a poco menos de 6 meses de darle un hijo, pero dentro de sí, había demasiado caos, demasiado dolor, demasiado de cosas que no quería sentir, como para darle espacio a este hermoso ángel.

Severus colapso encima de su esposo cuando termino de vaciarse y lloró, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su esposo, quién lo abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede Severus? —.

Severus hizo acopio de su roto autocontrol para contestarle a Harry—Me amas—.

Harry se sonrojo y se limitó a cerrar aún más su abrazo, sin permitir que su esposo se retirara de su interior.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —A Harry le temblaba la voz.

—Tus ojos… tu mirada, tiene la misma chispa que veía en mis padres cuando vivían—Severus levantó su rostro y conecto su mirada con la de su esposo—No merezco que me ames—.

Harry separo una de sus manos y acaricio con ella el rostro de su esposo—Yo no lo decidí mi señor, lo decidió mi corazón. Solo quiero estar a tu lado, ya sea un día, un mes, un año, lo que me permitas, seré feliz—.

Severus iba a hablar pero Harry lo silencio con un beso tenue y dulce que luego se convirtió en un incendio, haciendo que su miembro volviera a llenarse, y dado que no había salido de dentro de Harry, volvió a entrar y salir del joven rítmicamente, haciendo que ambos volvieran a ese paraíso particular.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra latitud, Tom Riddle estaba en camino hacia Gran Bretaña, apenas llegando al límite del desierto y cerca de cruzar el estrecho que separaba su continente de Europa, tardaría un tiempo en llegar y aun no sabía cómo convencería a los Dursley de ir con él, pero necesitaba que esos tres regresaran con él hacía el reino.

De eso dependía su mejor oportunidad de obtener el favor de aquel joven y arrebatárselo a su hermano antes de que tuvieran que ir a la guerra. No quería que su pequeño Malak estuviera en medio de la trifulca. Ya vería como deshacerse luego de su sobrino, una vez que Harry estuviera en su cama.


	6. La historia de Apep

Los Dursley eran por mucho, los seres más desagradables de Gran Bretaña y por desgracia, los regentes del reino de Hogwarts. Lo peor del asunto es que eran usurpadores del trono. Hace años le habían arrebatado el trono a los legítimos regentes, los reyes James y Lillian Potter y su pequeño hijo, Harry Potter.

Los Dursley eran de hecho, parientes por adopción de los Potter, más específicamente, Petunia Dursley era la hermana adoptiva de Lillian Evans, a quienes sus padres adoptaron cuando encontraron a la niña en una canasta, en los linderos del bosque colindante con su propiedad.

Mientras los Evans, la familia de Petunia, no eran exactamente pobres, tampoco eran de la nobleza más arriba. Sus padres apenas eran Lord y Lady Evans y tenían un pequeño feudo donde eran amados. Bueno, excepto por Petunia, quién creía merecer una mejor vida que la actual y cuando cumplió 12, enfoco sus energías en conseguir un arreglo de matrimonio beneficioso con el futuro Lord Dursley, Vernon, cuya familia tenía un feudo dos veces más grande que el de los Evans.

Lily, la hermana adoptiva y vilipendiada por Petunia, era un rayo de sol, un cometa en el cielo, una estrella fugaz y un felino salvaje por derecho propio. Era, en pocas palabras, una mujer salvaje e indomable. Cuando cumplió los 11, entro al bosque y se perdió por días. Cuando la encontraron, la niña no recordaba nada de donde había estado pero recordaba cosas como que hierbas usar para bajar la fiebre y ayudar a mujeres en el parto.

Una mujer les dijo a sus padres, que Lily seguramente era un Changeling o una bruja. La mujer era vieja y estaba un poco loca, así que no le hicieron mucha caso, pero cuando Lily consiguió un caldero con el herrero y empezó a crear pociones con hierbas y productos de belleza que conseguían que las mujeres del feudo prometieran casi la mitad de sus productos por uno solo de ellos.

Los Evans pensaron que quizás, y solo quizás, la anciana loca del pueblo pudiera tener un poco de razón sobre Lily y que esta era una bruja. No sabían si había entrado a Avalón o cruzado al Reino de las Hadas, pero su tiempo en el bosque cambio a Lily para fortuna del feudo y decidieron dejar a la niña acceder a los conocimientos vetados a las señoritas de buena familia, le proporcionaron libros y pidieron permiso a su Rey para que la niña pudiera acceder a la biblioteca real.

El Rey Charlus Potter accedió, pensando que una bruja bien entrenada sería una excelente adquisición a su corte en un futuro y la niña recibió su educación de manos de los magos del Rey. Lily Evans floreció bajo la tutela de los magos y pronto estaba usando una varita, un báculo y demás artilugios de los magos y no solo eso, la chica había florecido no solo en inteligencia sino en belleza.

Un día, mientras Lily recogía rocío para una poción de fertilidad para un duque, quién pidió ayuda a los magos de su majestad, y fue enviada por su mentora a buscar ingredientes, el hijo del Rey observo a la joven y quedo prendado.

Le tomo a James Potter meses de ruegos conseguir que la joven le diera su nombre y casi un año que le aceptara una rosa. Luego de dos años de ruegos, la joven aceptó casarse con él y aunque al Rey no le agrado la idea al principio, luego de hablar con sus magos, coincidió en que la joven era una mujer ideal para el trono. Tenía poder, inteligencia, belleza y todo eso equilibrado con un sentido común extremadamente lógico y una compasión sin igual. Equilibraría bien el carácter impetuoso de su hijo, aunque ella misma poseía una ferocidad sin par.

Dado que ella técnicamente era una noble, aunque de bajo rango, una boda entre el príncipe y la joven no sería algo fuera de sus leyes, aunque ciertamente sería escandaloso. Y lo fue. El matrimonio Evans estaba exultante y aceptó entregar la mano de su hija al príncipe. La única que no estaba feliz era Petunia.

Petunia finalmente había obtenido su deseo y se había convertido en Lady Dursley al casarse con Vernon, dado que su padre falleció un año después de su boda y Vernon heredo el título, por un tiempo, Petunia fue más rica que sus padres y su hermana adoptiva. Que el propio príncipe hubiera elegido a Lily como su esposa, era ofensivo para sus planes.

Su hermana, que ni siquiera era de su sangre y la cual era básicamente, una bruja, sería su Reina.

Lily se convirtió en su Alteza Real, la princesa Lillian Potter y un año después, el reino celebro el nacimiento del primogénito de los príncipes. Una ocasión dichosa que se vio empañada con el Rey cayendo enfermo y muriendo unos días antes de que el pequeño Harry cumpliera el año de edad.

James se convirtió en “Su Alteza Real, Rey James Potter” y Lily en Reina Consorte, mientras Harry ahora era el pequeño Príncipe. Fue demasiado para Petunia, quién siempre había envidiado la belleza de su hermana de crianza, el amor que sus padres le prodigaban, y que ella siempre rechazo por considerarlos indignos de ella, incluso los peones adoraban a Lily. Así que Petunia empezó a tramar algo.

Fueron pequeñas cosas, rumores insidiosos sobre su hermana. Retomo las palabras de la anciana, y mientras una bruja era completamente aceptada en su sociedad mientras sus conocimientos fueran puestos al servicio del reino, no así los Changeling, por considerarlos muy peligrosos.

Así que Petunia simplemente dijo que había sospechas de que Lily era una. Luego solo basto que Petunia consiguiera un par de venenos, uno para animales y otro para plantas, y los dejo en diversas cosechas y establos, haciendo parecer que había una especie de maldición en el reino.

El descontento empezó a crecer y una turba enfurecida llegó un día hasta la residencia de los Evans y quemaron la propiedad con el matrimonio dentro. Sin embargo, jamás encontraron sus cuerpos en los escombros y se tomó como una señal de que los rumores eran ciertos y la Reina era una Changeling.

Aunque el ejército del Rey pudo contener la turba por meses, finalmente los reyes se vieron obligados a abandonar el castillo, con su hijo en brazos y la Reina Madre a su lado. La turba los vio al salir y los persiguió hasta el bosque, y cuando la familia real atravesó un claro lleno de flores lunares y hongos frescos, estos desaparecieron, dejando a unos pasmados aldeanos que se calmaron y regresaron a sus tierras.

Al quedar vacío el trono, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión era Vernon Dursley, por su matrimonio con Petunia, y quién, al ser un safio, llevó un próspero reino a casi la quiebra. Los magos reales habían huido poco después de la desaparición de los Potter y nadie supo a donde se habían ido.

Mientras tanto, Vernon consiguió que los aldeanos tuvieran que emigrar a otras tierras y el antes fértil reinado, se convirtió en un páramo casi inerte.

Los Dursley reinaban sobre una tierra yerma y casas abandonadas, pero creían estar en la cima del mundo.

* * *

Tom Riddle sabía que había llegado al lugar cuando unos aldeanos que vivían a las afueras del reino le hablaron de los buenos días de los Potter, antes de que hubiera esos horribles rumores sobre la Reina. Tom escucho los desvaríos de los ancianos aldeanos y luego se dirigió al castillo que se veía casi a punto de derrumbarse pero que de alguna forma se sostenía en pie.

Gran Bretaña era muy diferente de su tierra de arena. Y el Reino de Hogwarts era muy diferente del resto de Bretaña, ya que los otros reinos eran fértiles, ricos, prósperos y muchos de ellos, felices, pero este reino en particular era más parecido al infierno en la tierra. Como aquellas ilustraciones de sus libros.

Como fuera, ya estaba aquí, así que toco a las puertas del castillo y por fortuna, la familia “real” estaba en esos momentos. Ahora estaba en el más horrendo salón que se pudiera concebir y una criatura de aspecto desagradable y desaseado le estaba sirviendo té. Tom Riddle suspiró. Lo que debía hacerse por “amor”.

—Sus altezas reales, el Rey Vernon y la Reina Petunia—Anuncio un sirviente, tan horrible como el del té y entraron dos criaturas que debían ser creaciones del mismísimo Shaitán.

El “Rey” Vernon era tan gordo como una duna de sus tierras y ciertamente le recordaba a un dibujo de una ballena. La mujer, la supuesta Reina, era delgaducha, con un cuerpo amorfo y sin un rastro de la belleza de su Malak. Eso confirmaba las historias de los aldeanos de que Petunia Dursley y Lily Potter solo eran hermanas por crianza y no por sangre.

Había visto brevemente a los Potter y debía aceptar que las historias de que Lily Potter era una poderosa bruja o un Changeling podían ser muy ciertas.

—Sus altezas—Dijo Tom cuando el par llegó hasta él y se inclinó ante ellos. Era casi una burla, pero ellos no notaron la diferencia.

—Levántese señor Riddle—Dijo Vernon, con una voz gruesa y desagradable, casi aceitosa, y con un resoplido al final, producto seguramente de la obesidad mórbida que manejaba. Petunia le señalo sin miramientos la silla y Tom tomó asiento mientras la pareja se sentaba frente a él.

—Dígame señor Riddle, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? —Petunia no tenía ganas de jugar a ser una buena anfitriona, ya que no conseguían hacer un acuerdo matrimonial para su Duddiekins. Era imposible que con lo buen mozo que era el príncipe, ninguna joven quisiera desposarlo, ni cuando se hubiera dicho que la dote no era necesaria.

—Mi señora, vengo desde tierras lejanas con buenas nuevas. Creo haber conocido a su hermana y su sobrino y temó por su seguridad, ya que el joven se encuentra casado con mi hermano, que es un tirano—.

—¿Dice que ha conocido a los Potter? —Bramó Vernon pero Petunia lo detuvo. Hace tiempo que se había convencido a si misma que la supuesta maldición (que ella invento) que su hermana había lanzado a la tierra había sido cierta, y sin ella, la maldición podría ser eterna, así que necesitaban que regresara al reino, para levantarla. Ya luego podrían decapitarla a ella y su sobrino, y con suerte, a su marido, Vernon.

—Y dígame, señor Riddle, ¿Qué es lo que espera que hagamos con esa información? —Le dijo Petunia.

—Vera, mi señora, lo que sucede es que creo que mi hermano ha amenazado a su sobrino con matar a sus padres si es que el joven no se desposaba con él. Mi hermano es el sultán de nuestra tierra, como su esposo es el Rey de esta tierra, ¿Me explico? —Petunia asintió—Bien, pues verá, entre sus deberes esta producir un heredero pero eso es imposible si está casado con un hombre, y es antinatural, así que sospecho que forzó al joven a su lecho, amenazando la vida de sus padres—.

—¿Quiere que le demos algunos guardias reales? ¿O caballeros? —.

—No, nada de eso, mi señora, creo que su presencia, la de ustedes y su hijo, podría ser una buena distracción en palacio y darme tiempo de buscar con mi gente a los Potter y ponerlos a salvo. Entonces podrían ser libres y regresar con ustedes, su amorosa familia—.

Vernon parecía estar pensando, por lo que su ceño era casi doloroso. Por un lado, él había querido desposarse con Lily, no con Petunia. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que le habían escogido a una de las chicas Evans, él había imaginado que sería el esposo de Lily, no de Petunia. No se quejaba, no era tan mala esposa, pero era horrible de ver. Lo único bueno que había heredado de ella era a Dudley. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Harry, quién al ser el legítimo heredero, debía desaparecer, junto con su padre, y de paso, Petunia.

Petunia, por su parte, tenía pensamientos similares a los de su marido, excepto que en sus planes, quienes fallecían eran Harry y Lily. Ella quería ser una verdadera Reina, y aunque ostentaba el título, el pueblo no la amaba porque no estaba casada con el legítimo heredero. O al menos, eso creía ella. La otra razón es que su marido no era estético. Demeritaba el título de Rey con su cuerpo amorfo.

Ambos Dursley estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y Tom casi saltaba de triunfo. Solo necesitaba llevárselos a Harry y decapitar a todos los Dursley frente a él y sería suyo. Con la muerte de esos tres, el Reino regresaría a las manos de sus padres y Harry se sentiría en deuda. De ahí en adelante, todo era cuestión de cortejarlo y pronto estaría calentando su cama.

Y luego, una vez que se deshiciera del mocoso de su hermano en algún “accidente” impregnaría al joven con su simiente, y este le daría hijos hermosos y poderosos. Tom estaba casi mareado con sus sueños de grandeza. Su cebo estaba puesto y apenas una semana después, los Dursley iban con él en el carruaje que los llevaría hasta el puerto y de ahí, el largo peregrinaje a casa.

* * *

—Bien, confiesa ¿Cómo conociste a Apep? —Severus estaba intrigado de como Apep había ido a dar a las manos de su joven esposo.

—Es un tanto vergonzoso para Apep. ¿Te conté la historia del genio embotellado que prometió matar a quién lo liberara? —Harry y Severus estaban acostados en la gran cama del sultán, desnudos y abrazados.

Harry tenía poco más de los seis meses de embarazo y Severus estaba fascinado con el vientre tenso de Harry, donde habían comenzado a sentirse pataditas en la superficie, si presionaba sus manos lo suficiente. La primera patada fue toda una revelación.

—Me acuerdo más o menos, ¿Qué tiene que ver un genio con Apep? —.

—Apep estaba encerrado de la misma forma, solo que él no prometió matar a nadie, solo quería ser liberado—.

—Cuéntame, mi pequeño djinn—Severus apretó un poco su abrazo sobre su esposo y Harry comenzó a contar la historia de Apep.

> _Conocí a Apep en uno de los tantos viajes de la caravana. Habíamos decidido ampliar los horizontes y viajamos por la ruta de la seda, llegando hasta la India. En aquel pueblo al que llegamos, había muchos artistas errantes como nosotros. Yo tenía alrededor de 11, casi 12 años y estaba fascinado con los colores de las telas, las especias que parecían ser infinitas y la joyería complicada que hacían en aquel paraje del mundo._
> 
> _Mi madre me llevó a todos lados mientras nuestra familia levantaba el campamento y compramos dulces, telas, especias y hierbas diversas con los brahmanes y comerciantes. Uno de los tantos personajes que había en aquel lugar era un tipo con un turbante. Estaba sucio y tenía una cara horrenda, pero eso no es lo que hacía que la gente se juntara a su alrededor._
> 
> _Junto a él había una cesta de donde saco a una serpiente negra, venenosa y mortal, y este hombre simplemente la puso en el suelo, empezó a tocar una melodía con una flauta y la serpiente, empezó a “bailar”. Observe fascinado como la serpiente bailaba y parecía estar hipnotizada por la música._
> 
> _Yo mismo estaba hipnotizado y entonces, simplemente paro la música, recogió a la serpiente y se fue como había venido._
> 
> _Mi madre me llevó de regreso a la caravana y luego de días, aquel hombre llegó a nuestro campamento, pidiendo comida y un lugar donde dormir un par de días. Como era un artista errante como nosotros, por nuestro honor, no podíamos rechazarlo y le ofrecieron una tienda en los linderos del campamento, para minimizar cualquier daño a las serpientes, o que estas pudieran infligir._
> 
> _Como fuera, el hombre ahora era parte de nuestra caravana y actuaba junto a nosotros, comía nuestra comida, y aprendí que no hipnotizaba a las serpientes, sino que era un hombre bárbaro y cruel. Las serpientes eran venenosas, sí, pero esta… persona, les había arrancado los colmillos y estas serpientes eran las que habían sobrevivido a tal barbarie, las otras fueron tiradas al campo o usadas como alimento por el hombre._
> 
> _Apep era la gran excepción._
> 
> _Apep era la única serpiente a la que no había logrado arrancarle los colmillos por la ferocidad con que se defendía, y la tenía aparte de todas las demás, castigada en una cesta donde apenas le arrojaba comida cada ciertos días. Yo estaba desconsolado porque no concebía tal bajeza contra una criatura de los dioses._
> 
> _Hable con mis padres y nos ofrecimos a pagar por Apep, con el fin de dejarle en libertad, pero el hombre se negó, ya que era un asunto de orgullo lo que le impedía deshacerse de la única serpiente a la que no pudo “domar”._
> 
> _Fui cada día a ofrecerle un pago por Apep, hasta que el hombre se hartó de mí y dijo que quería 10 mil rupias. Ni mis padres ni nadie de la caravana podían ofrecer tanto, ya que el viaje hasta la India nos había dejado algo gastados en fondos y apenas teníamos lo suficiente. Estábamos en proceso de conseguir suficiente para nuestro siguiente destino._
> 
> _Estaba desconsolado, así que fui a intentar vender algunas joyas que yo mismo había fabricado con mi madre y mientras las vendía, vi a esta bailarina. Una mujer vestida con ropajes finos y cubierta de joyas, con un arete en la nariz, que tenía una cadena que unía el arete a otro, pero este en la oreja._
> 
> _Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero esta mujer, era una princesa Rajput que estaba escogiendo su ajuar para su boda, y practicando su baile para su boda. Así que me tope con la “clase de danza” de la princesa y esta se sonrojo cuando vio que había un varón en la comitiva de mujeres. Como era un niño, no hubo problema y la princesa fue extremadamente amable conmigo._
> 
> _Me compro todas las joyas, pero aun así era insuficiente, apenas había conseguido 500 rupias. La princesa me pidió que explicara el porqué de mi ceño fruncido y las lágrimas contenidas. Entonces le conté sobre Apep, que en ese momento solo era una serpiente sin nombre, atrapada en una cesta. La princesa no podía darme esa cantidad de rupias, pero tenía una idea, así que me dijo que fuera con ella por el resto de la tarde._
> 
> _Me llevo a su casa, que era una especie de palacete muy bonito, un regalo de compromiso de su prometido, y me enseñó a bailar, movimientos muy básicos, pero los suficientes para que actuara en su boda, ya que mi baile sería un regalo de bodas para su prometido, una curiosidad, por mi tono de piel que era algo pálido y mis rasgos europeos. Ella me decía que había sido bendecido por Parvati, la diosa de la belleza._
> 
> _Si a su prometido el gustaba mi baile, la princesa estaba segura de que me daría una recompensa en metálico. Fui hasta nuestra tienda y le conté a mi mamá sobre el plan de la princesa y ella decidió apoyarme. Me hizo un traje especial, que bordo con las perlas que teníamos para las joyas (que ya no eran muchas y no hubieran cubierto más allá de 800 rupias), y algunos pequeños zafiros que habían sobrado de las joyas. Teníamos algunos trozo de hilo de oro y el traje estuvo listo para la boda._
> 
> _No fue mi mejor baile, debo decir, pero le puse corazón, pensando que no deseaba nada más que darle libertad a aquella criatura y cuando termine, su prometido se río, pero me revolvió el cabello y me llamó “diablillo”. Le sonrió a su prometida y dijo que esperaba que mi cándida presencia fuera una bendición para su matrimonio, y esperaba que su primer hijo fuera tan “bonito” como yo._
> 
> _En ese momento, ignoraba que la princesa le había contado a su prometido sobre mi predicamento._
> 
> _La boda terminó, me empece a retirar y uno de los sirvientes me dijo que el príncipe me enviaba algo que me ayudaría con mi meta de liberar a la serpiente. Me dio una vasija que estaba cubierta y me dijo el sirviente que no la destapara más que cuando se la diera al dueño de la serpiente._
> 
> _Agradecí al sirviente, y le pedí que mandara mis felicitaciones a los príncipes, me fui corriendo directo hasta la tienda del hombre y le dije que tenía algo del pago para Apep. Yo no sabía realmente cuanto oro me había dado el príncipe, pero estaba seguro de que sería lo suficiente para liberarlo._
> 
> _El hombre se río de mí, pero acepto la vasija. Nunca se me olvidara su cara cuando abrió la vasija y la soltó haciendo que se rompiera. Dentro, solo había un pedazo de pergamino con el sello del príncipe y un montón de líneas que no entendía. El hombre me dijo que podía quedarme con la maldita serpiente, con todas ellas, tomó el resto de sus cosas y salió huyendo de la caravana._
> 
> _Mi padre me dijo, porque él sabía leer el idioma de aquel pueblo, que el príncipe había escrito un edicto que prohibía a los encantadores de serpientes… desde hace dos años, entonces el hombre había violado la ley por todo ese tiempo y decía que había girado una orden de apresarlo y cortarle la lengua por mentir, y las manos por dañar a las serpientes._
> 
> _No era sorpresa que el hombre hubiera huido._
> 
> _Liberamos a todas las serpientes, incluyendo a Apep, que en ese momento no tenía nombre, pero luego de unos días, Apep regreso y me seguía a todos lados. Primero pensamos que estaba intentando morderme, pero luego de un rato, nos dimos cuenta, mis padres y yo, que solo me seguía. Le ofrecí mi mano a la mortal serpiente y está simplemente repto por mi brazo y se asentó en mi cuello._
> 
> _La bautice Apep, luego de que nos dimos cuenta de que no se iría. Papá me dijo que era un macho por el tamaño de su capucha y recordé aquel nombre de nuestro viaje a Egipto un año antes._
> 
> _Le dimos el traje de baile a los príncipes, como regalo por su ayuda, para cuando naciera su primogénito y tuviera la edad apropiada para lucirlo, ellos agradecieron el gesto regalándonos rollos de sedas muy caras, que insistieron que usáramos para hacer ropa. Dijeron que su astrólogo les había dicho que sería necesario en un futuro. Aceptamos el obsequio y nos fuimos de ese pueblo un mes después._
> 
> _Apep y yo nos hicimos amigos, y cuando yo practicaba mis pasos de baile, Apep aparecía y me empujaba para que copiara sus “pasos”. Con el tiempo, mejoré mis pasos y empecé a bailar con los músicos cuando empezábamos los espectáculos. Me gustaba bailar y Apep era mi maestro._

—Y… ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste hablar con él? ¿Como obtuviste el don de las lenguas? —Harry se removió incómodo.

—No es mi secreto para contar, ya que involucra a alguien más. Solo debes saber, mi amado sultán, que este don solo lo pedí para poder hablar con Apep, jamás cruzo en mi cabeza que podría hablar con cualquier criatura—Harry se acurruco más contra el cálido cuerpo del sultán.

—Eres un misterio, mi habibi—Dijo Severus, acercando más a Harry contra él y besando su cuello en un gesto que era tierno y erótico al mismo tiempo.

Severus había despejado todo ese día para pasarlo con su esposo. Un esposo al cual iba a decirle algo importante, luego de que en días anteriores, llegara un príncipe de otro reino a presentar sus felicitaciones tardías por su matrimonio, ya que la noticia de que el sultán no había decapitado a esta última “esposa” se corrió rápidamente, y luego de que Riddle se había ido, hubo una seguidilla de visitantes reales de los reinos vecinos.

La sorpresa de encontrar que la “esposa” era esposo, y además un hombre capaz de engendrar vida, ponían de manifiesto que el sultán era ahora el hombre más poderoso de aquella región, ya que según las leyendas de su cultura, solo el mismo Alá podía conceder tal bendición en los mortales, fuera de las mujeres. Eso quería decir que aquel muchacho de belleza sobrenatural debía ser un bendito por Alá.

Habían llegado desde sultanes hasta princesas, quienes se sentían más seguras de estar en presencia del sultán luego de ver a Harry, a quién saludaron con todas las bendiciones que pudieron manifestar. Pero en medio de todos estos visitantes, el último fue quién ayudo a Severus a romper uno más de sus escudos puestos en su corazón.

El último príncipe era hermoso. Un joven y rico príncipe, que se veía mejor al lado de Harry. Un joven príncipe que le coqueteo a Harry aislándolo efectivamente durante la fiesta ofrecida en su honor del visitante, y el mismo príncipe que recibió una bofetada de Harry, diciéndole que su vista había terminado o él mismo pediría su cabeza al sultán Snape.

Harry estaba furioso con el hombre y salió de la fiesta hacía sus habitaciones sin mirar quién lo seguía. En este caso, era Severus, asombrado de que su marido se sintiera ofendido por las atenciones de aquel príncipe.

La verdad es que Severus había esperado ver más traición, que Harry imitara a Helena de Troya y escapara con aquel hombre, pero en vez de eso, Harry demostró que había dicho la verdad aquella noche en que supo que lo amaba: Harry lo amaba por sobre todo.

Así que luego de sacar al príncipe de palacio, pidió a su consejo que despejaran un día entero y que requería descansar con urgencia.

Todo ese día lo había dedicado a su esposo, dándole mimos, alimentándolo en la boca y haciéndole el amor en sus habitaciones, las habitaciones del sultán. Y algo más. Había dado la libertad a todas las concubinas del Harem, a las que jamás tocó, a pesar de que era su derecho. Primero por su amor a Bellatrix, y ahora, por el incipiente amor que estaba surgiendo en su corazón por Harry.

—¿Qué sucede Sev? Has estado muy callado y tu mirada parece estar muy lejos en el horizonte—.

La voz de Harry saco a Severus de su ensimismamiento.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en algo—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué sería eso, mi querido esposo? —Harry se volteó para enfrentar a su esposo, con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—En que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti—.


	7. La guardia de la reina

Un joven moreno y de ojos marrones llegó a palacio ese día. Este joven en particular no tenía nada de especial, excepto que todos sus ropajes estaban en distintos tonos de café, desde el que parecía un té negro lechoso muy delicado, hasta el que era tan oscuro que parecía negro, para que cuando le diera la luz solar, pareciera ébano hecho tela.

El sultán había solicitado que trajeran un jardinero, ya que su esposo no podía encargarse de todo el trabajo de restaurar el jardín de la sultana madre a su antigua gloria, por lo avanzado de su embarazo, y esa era la razón de que este joven estuviera formado en la fila para entrar a palacio.

El sultán entrevistaría a los candidatos y decidiría si podían ser puestos al servicio de su cónyuge.

El joven espero pacientemente, disfrutando de la luz del sol. Hacía mucho que no salía de su pequeño pueblo pero sentía dentro de sí, el tirón del destino, que le instaba a seguirlo como un hilo de plata, profundo en su interior.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que fue su turno y se inclinó ante el soberano. Severus le insto a levantarse y le pregunto por su experiencia.

—He sido jardinero desde mi más tierna infancia, pero por desgracia, no he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar nada más grande que una casa de sus súbditos. Sin embargo, mis empleadores han quedado satisfechos con mi trabajo. Si su majestad lo requiere, puedo hacer que escriban sus recomendaciones—.

Severus le indico que no era necesario—Una pregunta más ¿Hombres o mujeres? —.

—¿Perdón, su majestad? ¿Qué quiere decir? —.

—¿Qué le gusta cómo pareja? ¿Hombres o mujeres? —.

—Eh… pues mujeres, su majestad—El joven estaba perplejo ante la pregunta, pero resolvió contestar con sinceridad.

Eso pareció complacer al monarca—Bien, si está de acuerdo con trabajar una semana aquí y que mi consorte evalué su trabajo, quedara contratado como su jardinero ¿Está de acuerdo con esta condición? —.

—Si, su majestad—Dijo el joven inclinándose.

—Bien, levántese y sígame. Harry ya debe estar en el jardín—.

El joven caminó detrás del sultán, siguiendo al soberano de cerca a pesar de que este caminaba con rapidez por el recinto. Giraron y atravesaron varios pasillos antes de detenerse ante una puerta ricamente tallada de madera. Cuando el monarca abrió la puerta, el joven no pudo contener su asombro.

—¡Es hermoso! —El joven estaba extasiado por lo que sus ojos veían. Las rosas estaban floreciendo tímidamente en colores tenues de rosa pálido y beige y otros tantos furiosos de naranja y rojo oscuro. La fuente tenía los nenúfares floreciendo y las blancas flores abrían sus pétalos con presunción. Los mosaicos de las paredes habían sido limpiados y parecían criaturas vivas en vez de una decoración. Los árboles frutales estaban perdiendo la floración y en cambio, las pequeñas frutas estaban llenándose. En medio de las flores mixtas que crecían alrededor, estaba el consorte real del sultán.

Un joven hermoso de ojos verdes y cabello negro largo, trenzado con perlas y zafiros, estaba tomando un poco de jugo de granada, siendo atendido por una linda joven de cabello rojo y mirada alegre. El joven era demasiado bello para ser natural, pero los ojos del joven jardinero se vieron absorbidos por la sonrisa de la joven pelirroja. Se sonrojo cuando ella lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Mi consorte tiene una debilidad por la jardinería y quiso hacer de este jardín algo glorioso, así que empezó a restaurarlo pero, como verá joven Longbottom, su estado le ha dificultado continuar él solo con el trabajo, así que confiare en sus habilidades de jardinería—.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo su majestad—Dijo el joven.

—Bien, ahora, creo que debería presentarlos—El sultán caminó hasta donde estaba Harry con la joven—Harry, creo que conseguí a tu ayudante de jardinería. Te presentó a Neville Longbottom, tu nuevo jardinero real—Severus insto al joven a ponerse frente a Harry.

—Su majestad—Dijo Neville con una reverencia—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a su alteza a cumplir su objetivo de restaurar el jardín de la madre sultana—.

—Por favor, llámame Harry. Solo cuando vengan dignatarios o “mi cuñado” es cuando debes usar los “alteza” y “su majestad”, en cualquier otro momento, prefiero que me llamen solo Harry—.

Neville parecía escandalizado, pero Severus sencillamente rió y asintió afirmativamente a la pregunta no dicha sobre si él concedía tal permiso—Será como quiera su ma… Harry. Será como quieras—.

Harry parecía feliz y Severus se retiró, dejando a los tres: Harry, Neville y la joven pelirroja a solas.

—¿Deseas algo más, Harry? —Pregunto la chica, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nada para mí por el momento, pero quizás Neville pueda querer algo ¿Te gustaría jugo o fruta, quizás algún dulce? —Preguntó Harry a Neville, quién negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada para mí por el momento señorita…—.

—Llámame Ginny—La joven sonrió y Neville se sonrojo aún más.

—Este…gracias, Ginny, nada para mí—.

—Está bien Neville, Harry, me retiro. Vendré a traerles algo de té y frutas más tarde, y quizás algo de esos postres de pistache que te gustan—La joven se llevaba la bandeja con ella y dejó detrás una estela de su perfume floral. Neville aspiro el aroma y suspiro.

—¿Linda, verdad? No te detendré si decides perseguirla, pero te advierto que tiene 6 hermanos mayores, su padre es parte del consejo del sultán y su madre es la cocinera principal de palacio, y si eso no fuera poco, el sultán la tiene en alta estima—.

—¿¡Disculpa!? —Neville estaba perplejo.

Harry rió ante la expresión de Neville. Cuando se hubo calmado se dirigió al joven—Oh, por los dioses, debiste ver tu cara. Todo lo que dije es cierto, pero ella ya te echo el ojo. Tu solo tienes que dejarte llevar por ella y estarás bien. Es una joven lista y voluntariosa, así que serías muy tonto de rechazarla, y más cuando es evidente que has caído bajo el influjo de su mirada—Harry parecía estar disfrutando de comprobar que tan rojo se podía poner Neville.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —Harry se rió más, pero ya no incordio al joven.

—Bueno, luego del descanso, creo que debería decirte lo que estaba terminando. ¿Ves esa pared de allá, la que tiene la madera salteada? —Neville asintió—Al parecer, la madre del sultán había intentado plantar uvas ahí, de forma que fuera un viñedo vertical, pero jamás fue terminado. Se cómo hacer que crezcan las uvas en este clima, pero necesito terminada la madera ¿Podrías terminarlo por mí? —Neville asintió—Bien, ahora ¿Qué harías para el riachuelo? He pensado en crear un estanque artificial para el riachuelo y traer algunos peces ornamentales ¿Qué opinas? —.

Neville pensó detenidamente en lo que ya estaba avanzado del jardín y analizó el terreno—La pared como la quieres estaría lista en un par de días si se me permitiera hablar con los carpinteros de palacio. Creo que podría pedir la estructura correcta y fijarla a la pared en vez de fijarla parte por parte. En cuanto al estanque, podría hacerse, pero recomendaría extender el arroyo hacia todo el jardín para que alimente las plantas más grandes y quizás los árboles frutales—.

—Esa es una magnifica sugerencia. Entonces, puedes empezar con el arroyo y cuando regrese Ginny con las bebidas y la comida, podemos decirle que traiga a los carpinteros para que les demos las indicaciones. Mientras tu trabajas con el arroyo, iré preparando las semillas de uva—.

Neville asintió y busco las herramientas adecuadas en el baúl que estaba cerca para ese fin. Empezó a usar la pala mientras Harry trabajaba en una serie de cajas de papel donde colocaba ciertas hierbas junto con las semillas de uva y tierra tratada.

Mientras ambos jóvenes trabajaban en el jardín, Severus entrevistaba a otro joven, este de piel cobriza y ojos negros, que vestía totalmente de rojo, en distintas tonalidades. Cuando acabo su entrevista, el palacio había contratado un altamente entrenado guardaespaldas.

* * *

El joven no podía creer que hubiera sido así de fácil. Todavía se sorprendía de lo frágiles que eran los cuerpos humanos, pero útiles, ya que había sumergido sus manos en agua, y no había recibido heridas en su piel. Quizás era la fragilidad de su existencia lo que les daba esa aura de hermosura.

Como fuera, este joven tenía una misión, y el hilo de plata del destino había tironeado fuertemente desde hace días y mientras estaba cómodo en su cueva, sabía que ya no podía seguir dormitando, esperando ser convocado. Así que, despertó de su letargo y busco un huésped dispuesto, y lo encontró cuando vio a este joven expirar su último aliento cerca de un pozo.

El pobre había muerto de sed, perdido en las arenas del desierto, apenas a unos pasos del vital líquido. Esperaba que Alá lo tuviera en su gloria, pero agradecía tener un huésped para él, así que en un respiro, el pecho del joven empezó a subir y bajar, llenando los pulmones de oxígeno, antes de que el corazón volviera a latir.

Como pudo, se levantó de la arena, y luego de estirar cada parte de sí mismo, fue hasta el pozo, saco agua con el cubo y metió las manos en ella.

 _“Así que así se siente el agua cuando no te hiere”_ se maravilló el joven al sentir la frescura del agua en su piel cobriza. Bebió mucha agua hasta saciarse, ya que era la primera vez que podía ingerirla, se mojó la cabeza, disfrutando la sensación de frescura sobre su piel y luego, dedico su tiempo a experimentar con su nuevo cuerpo.

Estiro cada musculo, saltó, corrió, pateó y lanzó dagas con precisión, así que luego de probar las habilidades físicas, empezó a probar la mente del joven. Conservaba casi todos sus recuerdos y fue fácil acceder a ellos. El pobre había tenido una vida intensa y había sido un assassin desde joven, pero uno que tenía moral, ya que se negaba a matar a nadie que no lo mereciera.

Los únicos trabajos que había aceptado, eran aquellos donde los culpables habían escapado a la justicia de los hombres. Tampoco aceptaba matar mujeres o niños, ya que consideraba un pecado acabar con la vida de una mujer, cuando había castigos menos drásticos para sus pecados y no entendía que pecado podía cometer un niño, cuya breve existencia solo era de pureza.

El joven era una joya entre los assassin, así que el nuevo dueño de su cuerpo, se prometió darle a este muchacho, el renombre que no tuvo en vida.

Practico un poco más con sus poderes habituales, invocando el fuego y las tormentas, los elementos se doblegaban ante su poder como siempre, y luego de ver que podía regresar a su forma normal sin dañar su cuerpo huésped, se enfilo a palacio, donde consiguió el empleo de guardaespaldas del joven consorte real.

Cuando ingresó al jardín, siguiendo al sultán, no esperaba ver a Harry embarazadísimo, ya que la última vez que lo vio, estaba tomando una decisión importante, y seguía siendo delgado. Ahora parecía una sandía. Como fuera, el joven se veía positivamente feliz y luego noto al otro joven.

Sangre de hada. Igual que la sangre de Harry. El joven seguramente tenía algún poder relacionado a la tierra, ya que su sombra se veía verde y las plantas parecían estar felices con su presencia.

—Harry, sé que no querías esto, pero también te explique por qué iba a contratarlo—Harry asintió—Te presentó a Blaise Zabini, será tu nuevo guardaespaldas—.

Harry le sonrió al joven, a pesar de todo—Hola, puedes llamarme Harry, encantado de conocerte—.

El joven se logró parar de su asiento y le tendió la mano a su nuevo guardaespaldas y le dedico una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa franca y confiada que le dio la primera vez que se vieron. La misma sonrisa que hizo que el sello de Salomón que lo había esclavizado al servicio de los mortales se rompiera, porque había adquirido un amo permanente—Igualmente, Harry, puedes llamarme Blaise—Harry sonrió y el tirón del hilo de plata se había calmado y vibraba complacido.

Si, Harry era definitivamente su amo y sus poderes ahora estarían al servicio de este mortal. Hasta ahora, había sido un excelente amo. Yangin, que residía en el cuerpo del assassin Blaise Zabini, sonrió de vuelta a Harry y Severus parecía complacido de que Harry no pusiera resistencia a su guardia personal. Harry no podía explicárselo, pero Blaise parecía confiable y un tanto… familiar.

* * *

Mientras se arreglaba para la cena que ofrecería su esposo a las familias de más renombre del reino, Harry pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde esa noche en que Severus le había dicho que empezaba a amarlo y como había caído enfermo al día siguiente.

Luego de esa declaración, Severus y él hicieron el amor nuevamente, ahora plenamente conscientes de sus sentimientos y el acoplamiento fue intenso, pero doloroso en sus corazones. Era como si una braza ardiente se hubiera incrustado en sus pechos cuando el clímax los alcanzó. Fue solo un instante y ninguno le tomó importancia.

Pero, mientras Harry cayó enfermo cuando descansaba en el jardín y Ginny tuvo que ir a pedir ayuda, Severus cayó enfermo mientras estaba en sesión con el consejo. Albus alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que golpeara el piso y Arthur fue directamente por el médico real, enterándose ahí, gracias a su hija, que Harry también había enfermado. Los colocaron a ambos en las habitaciones del sultán, procurando al menos mantenerlos lo más frescos posibles, esperando que la fiebre no afectara al pequeño príncipe por nacer.

Durante dos días, la fiebre los tuvo postrados en cama y los médicos reales no podían entender que estaba sucediendo. Los padres de Harry pidieron a los médicos les permitieran traer a sus propios curanderos y los médicos aceptaron viendo su imposibilidad de resolver la situación. Lily insto a varias doncellas a traerle ciertas hierbas mientras su marido iba por los curanderos de la caravana que permanecía alrededor de las murallas del reino.

Cuando los curanderos llegaron, empezaron a trabajar en sus artes y la fiebre logro ceder luego de horas trabajando sobre ellos. Lily Potter había logrado dar con la combinación adecuada de hierbas para bajar la fiebre y estaban lentamente recuperando su temperatura normal… hasta que la tierra empezó a cimbrarse y todos temieron lo peor.

Si no fuera porque los médicos, doncellas, curanderos y la madre de Harry vieron lo que pasó, nadie creería los hechos, pero ahí estaban. Cientos de hilos rojos brotaban del pecho de Harry, a la altura de su corazón y estos se movían libremente en el aire, buscando aferrarse a los hilos que brotaban de la misma forma, desde el cuerpo de Severus. Excepto que estos hilos estaban entremezclados con unos negros que estaban incendiándose desde su fuente.

El semblante del sultán era horrible, parecía estar sufriendo y así era, ya que lanzó un gritó aterrador mientras su espalda se arqueaba, un grito que se unió al rugido de la tierra, para finalmente, caer de vuelta a la cama, mientras los hilos rojos, libres de aquellos negros, alcanzaron a los de Harry y se trenzaron hasta que era imposible saber dónde empezaban unos y terminaban otros.

Cuando estos hilos terminaron de mezclarse, nuevos hilos surgieron de ambos corazones y se dirigieron al vientre hinchado de Harry, donde surgían pequeños hilos rojos que se mezclaron rápidamente a los de sus padres.

Terminando esto, los hilos se desvanecieron y la tierra dejó de cimbrarse y rugir, todos los testigos del hecho fueron a revisar a los enfermos y descubrieron que la fiebre había cedido en su totalidad y el color estaba de vuelta en sus mejillas. Todo era normal, excepto una cosa, el rostro del sultán reflejaba una paz total.

Luego de eso, no paso del día siguiente para que ambos pacientes despertaran. De común acuerdo, todos contaron al sultán y su consorte lo que les había sucedido y para Harry y su madre fue claro que Severus jamás había estado enamorado de Bellatrix, ya que una de las cosas que habían cambiado luego de despertar, es que Severus ya no escuchaba aquella voz que le instaba a hacer cosas terribles, y que había disminuido fuertemente su volumen desde que Harry entro a su vida.

Lily sospechaba brujería de parte de la mujer, ya que esos hilos negros, sugerían algo así. Para Harry era bastante lógico, ya que por lo que había escuchado aquí y allá, la mujer prácticamente tardo días en instalarse en palacio desde que conoció al sultán. No había sido un matrimonio pactado y dudaba que alguien tan inteligente como Severus hubiera caído tan fuerte por una mujer, sin primero haberla conocido y cortejado apropiadamente.

Después de que los médicos y curanderos declararan que ambos estaban bien y que el pequeño príncipe también estaba saludable, Severus indico a las doncellas que trajeran las cosas de Harry a sus habitaciones mientras destruían y reformaban las habitaciones de la difunta sultana.

Severus creía que era tiempo de que Harry durmiera a su lado, todas las noches, y todo el resto de sus vidas. Lo primero que le dijo a Harry cuando por fin pudieron estar a solas fue “Te amo”. Sin dudas y sin ataduras al pasado. Harry soltó lágrimas de alegría. Su amado estaba libre por fin de aquel peso en su corazón y estaba entregándose a él de la forma en que él mismo ya había hecho.

Eran libres de amarse como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Luego de eso, las semanas que siguieron habían sido idílicas y Severus empezó a tomar medidas para fortificar el palacio, ya que estaba seguro de que Bellatrix no fue completamente seducida por Riddle, sino que era más que probable que ambos estuvieran coludidos desde un inicio. O como mínimo, días después de su boda.

Eso le daba a pensar que tan peligroso podía ser su hermano y decidió tomar cuantas medidas fueran necesarias para protegerse y proteger a su amado. De ahí la necesidad de un guardaespaldas y cuando encontró a Blaise, fue como si sintieran un tirón de uno de esos hilos, aunque seguramente de otro color, indicándole que esta persona era quién protegería a Harry con su vida. La misma sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que le había dado Neville como el jardinero de Harry.

* * *

Mientras el palacio dormía, luego del agitado día en que se unieron dos nuevos trabajadores al palacio, en el jardín de la sultana madre, el arroyo empezó a iluminarse con una luz sobrenatural que rivalizaba con la de la luna que estaba en su cenit. La luna estaba completamente llena y unió sus rayos a aquella luz, formando un haz de luz que si alguien lo viera, parecería que la luna misma estaba buscando un camino hacia la tierra.

No era la luna encarnada lo que bajo, sino más bien la conjunción adecuada de energías las que convergieron para que dos figuras surgieran del agua. Dos figuras cubiertas de escamas blancas y tornasoladas de la cintura hacia abajo, evidenciando una cola como de pez. De la cintura hacia arriba, eran dos hombres, uno mayor que el otro, ambos de ojos azul-grisáceo claro y cabello rubio casi blanco, platinado, imitando casi a la perfección la luz de luna.

Cuando ambos hombres salieron completamente del agua, la luna se había movido y el haz de luz desapareció, llevándose también la luz sobrenatural que había cubierto el agua, y ahora, solo estaba la luz de siempre, mientras el arroyo volvía a fluir con normalidad.

Ambos hombres volvieron a entrar al agua y se sumergieron en ella.

Blaise salió desde detrás de un árbol y se acercó a los dos hombres—Saludos viajeros ¿Manzanas? —Dijo Blaise, ofreciéndoles dos manzanas que acababa de cortar del árbol.

—¿Quién eres? —Dijo el mayor de los hombres acuáticos—La reina nos dijo que no habría nadie a estas horas, para que pudiéramos viajar sin testigos—.

—Si, así es, pero yo no obedezco a la reina. Digamos que soy un externo de su majestad—El hombre lo miró, elevando una ceja y Blaise decidió hablar con sinceridad. Si la reina había decidido enviar gente a proteger a Harry, es que Riddle era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba—Mira, no soy humano. No completamente. Soy, a falta de un término mejor, un espíritu usando un títere de carne—Para demostrar la verdad de sus palabras, Blaise invoco una llama sobre su palma, la que no tenía manzanas, y la sostuvo en ella para que ambos hombres la observaran.

El hombre miró a Blaise y notó dos chispas de fuego en los oscuros ojos del joven—Eres un Djinn—.

—Casi. Desde que el sello de Salomón desapareció de mi cuerpo, estoy atado a un mortal. Mi hilo de plata del destino se unió al del joven y solo su muerte podría liberarme de estar a su servicio—.

—¿Y estas aquí para terminar ese contrato? —Preguntó por fin el hombre más joven.

Blaise negó con la cabeza—Nada así. El joven es demasiado temerario. Si quisiera estar libre, me bastaría con no hacer nada y esperar a que expire su último aliento, pero de todos quienes han poseído el control sobre mi magia, este ha sido el mejor amo y quiero ver que tanto puede hacer mientras viva. Además, le debo mi libertad—.

—Curioso pensamiento para una criatura como tú—Dijo el joven, pero aceptó la manzana ofrecida por el Djinn, diciéndole sin palabras, que le daría el beneficio de la duda. El hombre mayor solo suspiró y aceptó la otra manzana. Su hijo solía ser buen juez de las criaturas, y si pensaba que se podía confiar en el Djinn, aceptaría su juicio sobre el hombre.

—Me llamo Lucius, vengo de las tierras de Bretaña y este joven, es mi hijo Draco. La reina Mab no ha enviado a proteger a su hijo predilecto, diciendo que los astros han señalado que estará en gran peligro. Él y sus descendientes—Dijo Lucius, preguntando discretamente. Blaise asintió. Lucius supo que el joven estaba embarazado—¿Cuánto tiene? —.

—Debería estar por nacer en menos de un mes y supongo que es lógico que ustedes hayan llegado—.

—¿Por qué es lógico? —Pregunto Draco.

—Porque ya hay un hada aquí ¡Sitara! Sal de las flores, no son peligrosos—Una pequeña hada salió de una rosa, dejando una estela de chispas que refulgían en la noche mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados. Sitara se había presentado ante Blaise apenas Harry había dejado el jardín. Luego de que el jardín hubiera empezado a florecer, Sitara regresó a su hogar.

—Hola, ¿Los envía la reina? —Lucius y Draco asintieron—Eso me tranquiliza, por lo que he oído de Riddle y los suyos, necesitaremos mucha ayuda para proteger a Harry—.

—Por lo mientras, esta Sitara, representante del viento y su fuerza; yo mismo, representando el poder del fuego; el nuevo jardinero no lo sabe, pero tiene una fuerte sangre de hada corriendo por sus venas y su poder está ligado a la tierra; y ahora ustedes, dos ondinas macho que pueden controlar el agua, lo que tomando en cuenta que viven en el agua, no es de mucha ayuda en un desierto, pero seguro pueden ayudar si Harry se encuentra aquí—Dijo Blaise, burlándose de Lucius, pero este no respondió.

En cambio, Blaise sintió que su cuerpo humano estaba empezando a moverse sin control y golpeándose a sí mismo en una nalga—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Luego miró a Lucius y este se veía muy ufano—¿Lo estás haciendo tú? —Lucius sonrió y Blaise recupero el control de su cuerpo.

—Las ondinas, mujeres y hombres, pueden controlar el agua a voluntad. El cuerpo humano es básicamente agua en su mayoría, de ahí que el agua en el desierto sea un bien más preciado que el oro para los mortales. Incluso cualquier criatura, incluyéndonos, está conformado por suficiente agua como para controlarla por nosotros. No te preocupes por lo que podemos hacer para proteger al niño amado de la reina—Lucius estaba mirando sus uñas con mucho interés mientras su hijo se reía entre dientes. Incluso Sitara parecía estar conteniendo una risotada.

—Muy bien, ya entendí. Ahora, nunca lo he sabido, pero ¿Las ondinas tienen que estar en el agua? —Draco y Lucius miraron a Blaise—Solo preguntó por qué una vez conocí a una sirena cuando mi botella encalló en una playa y un mortal me libero esa ocasión porque quería conquistar a dicha sirena. La chica podía volverse “terrestre”, retomar su cola en el agua, o si estaba de humor, brotar plumas en su espalda y brazos, haciendo surgir dos alas y alejarse volando—.

—¿Qué pasó con el mortal? —Preguntó Sitara intrigada.

—La sirena lo devoro. No era del tipo amigable con los mortales—Dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros—¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes son completamente acuáticos o pueden salir? —.

Draco se rió y sencillamente saco su cola del agua y dos piernas aparecieron rápidamente en su lugar—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, Djinn? —.

—Aun así—Interrumpió Lucius—permaneceremos en el agua hasta que sea necesario que salgamos o sea seguro que nos presentemos ante el joven ¿Cómo dices que se llama? —Preguntó Lucius al final.

—Harry, Harry Potter—.

Draco y Lucius se miraron. Ellos habían conocido otros Potter hace tiempo. Quizás era hijo de ellos. Eso explicaría el amor que le profesaba su reina al joven, ya que los Potter habían sido los únicos mortales que la reina protegió alguna vez.

Mientras las cinco criaturas platicaban, una figura anciana se acercaba a ellos—Que interesante comitiva es la de aquí—Todas las criaturas se voltearon a ver al recién llegado—Veo que no soy el único “mortal” con poderes interesantes—.

Albus Dumbledore, el consejero más querido por el sultán junto con Arthur Weasley, estaba frente a las cuatro criaturas que miraban con horror a Albus—Oh, no me miren así, queridos míos. No creerán que eran los únicos en el desierto que podían sentir la sangre de Mab corriendo por los humanos ¿O sí? —.

Blaise se paró frente al anciano consejero y lo miró fijamente, dejando que su magia saliera libremente, hasta que alcanzó algo dentro de Albus y retrocedió, debidamente temeroso—Disculpe, no sabía que había otro de nosotros—Dijo Blaise, inclinándose ante el anciano.

—¿Otro de nosotros? —Preguntó Draco—¿Es otro como tú? —Blaise asintió al joven ondina.

—Así es joven…—.

—Draco—.

—…Draco. Soy un espíritu como Blaise aquí presente. Un Djinn que fue atado por una deuda de vida a un mortal. Mi amo había sido consejero del abuelo de Severus y este cuerpo, le pertenecía al amante de mi Amo. Gellert lloró tan amargamente por Albus que sentí un tirón en mi hilo del destino y mi ser por entero se fusiono con el cuerpo inerte del mortal. Gellert creyó que Albus había revivido y no tuve corazón para sacarlo de su error. Finalmente, me terminé enamorando de Gellert y él tenía un amante de nueva cuenta en mí. Aun así, Gellert murió protegiendo al hijo del sultán y Tobías me tomó como consejero. Luego me volví consejero de Severus y aquí estamos—.

—Si sabías lo que era Harry ¿Lo elegiste por eso? —Pregunto Blaise.

—Oh no—Empezó Albus, sacudiendo sus manos—Fue el tirón. Sentí que debía seguirlo. Conoces esa fuerza, es más fuerte que todos tus instintos y sentí eso. Cuando vi a los Potter, supe que la madre era una Changeling y el padre tenía una fuerte sangre de hada corriendo por sus venas. Harry solo es la perfección entre la sangre de hada pura y la sangre de un mortal. No entendía que podía hacer un mestizo, pero ese tirón muchas veces nos ayudó a Gellert y a mí—.

—Creo—Empezó Lucius—Que es por esa razón, que nuestra reina lo quiere. A Harry es decir—.

—¿Y usted es? —Preguntó Albus.

—Lucius—Contestó Lucius y continuo—Creo que Harry es el primer mestizo sin problemas que ha surgido entre un mortal y un hada desde hace siglos. Ayudo que los Potter tuvieran sangre de hada corriendo en sus venas durante generaciones y eso explicaría la presencia de esos otros Potter en la corte de los Áes Sídhe. La reina Mab les insto a permanecer ahí, y a los demás nos dijo que era por su propia protección—.

—¿Dónde entran James y Lily Potter en todo esto? —Pregunto Blaise, quién conocía el nombre de los padres de su amo.

Fue Draco quién contestó—Se que la reina tenía 5 Potters bajo su protección, cuatro adultos y un bebé. Pero el apellido Potter es bastante común en Bretaña, así que no podíamos estar seguros de los Potter en la corte, fueran los mismos que están aquí, al menos tres de ellos—.

Albus se acariciaba la barba, pensativo. Caminaba en círculos mientras casi podía verse el humo de su tren de pensamiento—Lily Potter es un Changeling, que se casó con un mortal que tenía sangre de hada y produjo al primer mestizo en siglos del mundo mortal y el de las hadas. Eso explica su facilidad con las criaturas y su naturaleza tan pura. ¿Quiénes son los otros dos Potter? —Albus seguía rumiando—No pueden ser los padres de James porque por lo que investigamos, murieron antes de que huyeran, tampoco pueden ser los Evans ¿Hay Evans en la corte? —.

Lucius asintió—Dos de ellos, nos costó trabajo convencerlos de quedarse en la corte—.

—Esos serían los padres adoptivos de Lily, así que solo quedan dos personas que nunca se supo que pasó con ellos, los magos reales. Es posible que ocultaran su verdadera identidad para que nadie acusara al rey Fleamont de haber usado artes mágicas para estar en el trono, aunque por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía—.

—Henry es bastante viejo y parecía entender por qué estaba en la corte, al igual que Saoirse—Contestó Lucius.

—Dos Potter con conocimiento de la corte. Creo que los magos de la corte, eran los abuelos de James Potter—Dijo Albus, sencillamente.

—Todo esto es muy interesante, pero ¿De qué nos sirve? —Preguntó Blaise, algo harto de toda esta charla.

Lucius, Draco, Sitara y Albus, rodaron los ojos, pero fue Sitara la que explico la deducción lógica de todo esto—Significa, Djinn de pacotilla, que tu amo es el nieto de la reina Mab—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por proteger a los Potter? —.

—Piénsalo un poco ¿Sí? —Insistió la pequeña hada—Lily es un Changeling, pero por lo que sabemos, ningún hada ha declarado ser su padre o madre, y aun así, la reina misma admitió a los Potter sobrevivientes a la locura de su hermana adoptiva, e incluso a los padres adoptivos de Lily, en su corte. Si Lily fuera un Changeling cualquiera, la reina la habría salvado a ella y su hijo, pero no a su marido o alguien más. Eso dice que Lily es alguien muy cercano al corazón de la reina. Ella es madre y reina de todos nosotros, pero que sepamos, nunca vimos un hijo de su propio vientre—.

—Y que salvará a tanta gente ligada a Lily, indica un fuerte vínculo. Algo que una madre haría por su hija… entiendo tu punto—.

—El niño más amado de la Reina Mab. Un niño nacido bajo las mejores estrellas, con belleza sobrenatural y un corazón puro. Un niño capaz de dar vida como una mujer. Y ahora Harry está gestando al príncipe de esta región. Un príncipe que según los lugareños, debe estar bendito por Alá—Terminó Albus.

—Eso explicaría los dos únicos deseos apenas egoístas que pidió—Comenzó Blaise/Yangin—Solo pidió algo para entender a Apep, su cobra mascota, y yo le concedí el don de las lenguas. Luego me pidió algo para poder ver a los seres del desierto, de los que tantas leyendas había y…—.

—Y le concediste el don de la vista. Pero incluso los Djinn no pueden conceder el don de dar vida. Eso le corresponde a Alá, según su tradición—Blaise asintió—Eso solo deja, que fuera una “bendición” de nacimiento. El nieto de la Reina Mab—.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero todos los involucrados sabían que habían sido convocados por los destinos para proteger el bien más preciado de los Áes Sídhe, Harry Potter, consorte real del sultán y el único capaz de romper el hechizo de Bellatrix, de la que se tenía la fuerte sospecha de haber sido una hechicera.

* * *

El pequeño príncipe nació entre gritos y maldiciones pronunciadas por el joven consorte, mientras la partera de la caravana, mandaba aquí y allá a los médicos de palacio. El sultán mientras tanto, esperaba afuera de la sala, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios y el estrés, mientras oía los gritos de su amado.

No fue sino hasta que un grito distinto a los de Harry rompió la letanía de maldiciones, que Severus sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido. Un llanto de bebé. El llanto de su primogénito o primogénita.

Las puertas se abrieron y la partera salió con un bulto cubierto de un líquido sangriento, mientras la mujer le limpiaba la cara.

—Todo salió bien, Harry está dormido ahora. Aun debemos limpiarle su majestad, pero Harry insistió en que usted debía ver a su hijo. Felicidades su alteza, es un varón—.

Una carita arrugada lo miraba entre llantos al sultán con unos ojos gris claro—¿Por qué sus ojos son gris claro? —La mujer rió, típico de padres primerizos.

—Los ojos de los bebés siempre son de cierto color, puede ser gris claro u oscuro, hasta marrón, pero dentro de unos meses, será claro el color de ojos de su hijo. Casi estoy segura de que ha heredado los ojos de su otro padre, un esmeralda hermoso—La mujer sonrió mientras el bebé calmaba su llanto—¿Desea nombrarlo o esperara a que su Harry despierte? —.

—No, él me dijo como quería llamarlo si era niño—.

—Muy bien su majestad ¿Cuál es el nombre elegido? —Severus miró a su pequeño hijo y suspiro. Harry tenía razón al elegir un nombre así para su primogénito, con la esperanza de que su memoria perdurara en el tiempo—Maximus, Maximus Snape-Potter. Quiero que mi hijo tenga los apellidos de ambos—.

—Así será su alteza—La mujer entro de vuelta a la sala y las puertas se cerraron. Severus apenas podía creer que fuera cierto, su hijo había nacido. No le había preguntado a la mujer como fue el parto y no era reacio a ignorar el hecho. Le bastaba con saber que Harry y su pequeño estaban bien.

* * *

Mientras en palacio se regocijaban por el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe y llevaban casi dos semanas de fiesta, una caravana se acercaba al palacio de Riddle. Los Dursley habían llegado sanos y salvos a las tierras del desierto. Aunque si conservarían sus cabezas más allá de esa semana, era un misterio.


End file.
